


A Definition of Beauty

by Crun Rules (Driwed)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Fanfiction, K Project - Freeform, M/M, Slight Obsession, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, slightly possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Crun%20Rules
Summary: He fell in love instantly at the first sight of Adolf. He wants nothing more than to add him to his ever growing collection of beautiful things.





	1. Page 1

Yukari walked the streets of Tokyo with a servant in tow. It was routine of him to join his servant on certain days in search of beauty. People often recognized him. Some labeled him a crazy kleptomaniac while others were in awe of how beautiful some of his items were. Yukari stopped in front of a library as curiosity had piqued his interest.

"Kuro, we'll make this our last stop." said Yukari before walking in.

The smell of books lingered in the air as young children to adults sat and read books at a table, in a chair or simply on the floor. Few recognized him but dared not say a word. Yukari looked around, checking bookshelves for anything of interest.

"Perhaps this one might satisfy you." said Kuro as he held out a book.

Yukari looked it over then open it to read a bit. Kuro led him to an empty chair and made sure he was comfortable.

Time passed and Yukari had gently closed yet another book. Out of the many Kuro had suggested, only three remained on his lap.

"We're done here. Have these bought." said Yukari as he had gotten comfortable in his seat.

"Sir, I highly suggest you come as well." said Kuro with his hand extended. Yukari reluctantly took it. "A wise choice."

Kuro placed the three books on the counter then cleared his throat to get the worker's attention. They looked up then let out a little gasp. Kuro was about to give the usual speech until the worker's eyes were glued to the books.

"I really love these books. You certainly have taste sir. How long are you borrowing them?" they asked, their eyes now glued to the computer screen.

"We're actually purchasing them." said Kuro.

"We? Who else is with you?" they asked curiously.

Kuro sighed heavily then marched back over to drag Yukari to the counter. The worker stared at Yukari who's eyes never met his. Yet.

"Well, you're certainly going to love these books. I promise." they said as they scanned the books.

Yukari looked at the worker which ended up turning into staring. Kuro looked at Yukari whose gaze was fixated on the man before them. The man met Yukari's gaze, wondering why he was staring so intensely.

"You're beautiful." Yukari whispered as he placed his hands atop the worker's.

"Oh, uh... thank you..." he replied slightly bashful.

"Allow me to have you." Yukari said with determined eyes.

The worker pulled away in confusion. What did he mean by that? Yukari not once had broken eye contact with the man in front of him. He was going to add this man to his beauty collection. It was the first time he's ever seen beauty radiate from a human being this brightly. The man's colors were that of a baby blue, silver and white mixture, a mixture he had never seen yet radiated so brightly he wanted to turn away.

"Here are your books... have a nice day..." he said and quickly looked away from the weird duo.

"May I have your surname at least?" Yukari asked, not giving up.

"Weisman..." he replied quietly.

"I will frequent this place in search of you. I can't let such a beautiful thing wither to nothing in such a dull place." proclaimed Yukari before turning on his heel and leaving with Kuro in tow.

Weisman watched them leave and felt a chill go up his spine. Who were those two men? Why did one of them ask if he "could have him"? He wasn't an object that could be bought nor sold. He couldn't deny that he like the compliment of being called beautiful. He did treasure his medium lengthened hair a lot. Though if left alone, it grew longer, something he wanted to avoid.

Weisman picked up his phone and eagerly messaged a friend, needing an ear to hear of his bizarre encounter.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Weismann. Adolf K. Weismann. That was his name. He worked at a library on certain days and worked as a researcher the other days. This was his routine life. He did absolutely nothing but work. His friends worried, wondering if he'd be another statistic in work related deaths. Adolf didn't care much for anything else besides work, family and friends. He was content with his life.

Adolf carried his bag as he made his way home. His shift was done for the day. He couldn't help but think of the man from earlier. What would've happened if he agreed? Would he had been sold off in the black market? Forced into slavery? Become his play toy? The more he listed, the more relieved he felt from rejecting him. He couldn't call the police as the man hadn't really done anything to him.

"Took you long enough, Addie." a voice said from behind him, spooking him.

"Could you warn a person before sneaking up on them, Nagare..." Adolf whined.

"My fault. So, you never told me what the guy looked like? Was he a bum? Did he smell like last year's trash?" Nagare pressed, wondering who the psycho was.

"He was... pretty actually. Long purpleish hair with blue highlights, hints of eyeliner, a dash of muted lipstick and such a formal way of dress. I was convinced he was a woman until I heard his voice and way of speech." explained Adolf as his eyes had involuntarily memorized the man's features.

"Be cautious. It's men like him that take advantage of others." Nagare said as he linked arms with Adolf. "Besides, I can't let anyone take my Addie away from me."

"I'm not going anywhere you goof." said Adolf cheekily as he pinched Nagare's cheek.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Kuro quietly watched Yukari use the computer. He walked over to the window and open the curtains to let in light. He opened a window, hoping to let some of the crisp near winter air in.

"Kuro, tea." Yukari said as he typed.

Kuro hummed in response before leaving the room. Yukari was serious about having ownership of that person. He learned so much about him within the few hours he spent in front of the computer. Never had he seen his employer find a human so beautiful. He had doubts about Yukari who claimed to see colors that emit off an object and that most things gave off a disgusting gray color. Anyone would believe he was a nutjob if they heard him proclaim it. He thought so as well.

Kuro slowly poured in the hot water, hoping to draw out the full taste of the tea. What convinced him to seek employment from a man who was possibly crazy? He himself didn't quite know either. Maybe he felt pity. Maybe he wanted to believe in him. Maybe he wanted to get away. He placed the teacup and saucer down beside Yukari before moving back to his designated spot. Maybe he wanted to see how far Yukari would get before the world saw him as nothing more than fraud, a psycho in need of serious therapy.

"Kuro." Yukari called out.

"Yes, Mr. Mishakuji?" Kuro replied.

"Your beauty... why are you hiding it?" asked Yukari as he set the teacup down.

"I'm not following, sir... I haven't done a thing." replied Kuro.

"So that's how human beauty works..." muttered Yukari as he took another sip while looking at his screen.

Kuro knew why he worked for such a person. He gave him validation when no one else did. He cared about him and listened when others claimed to be too busy. Yukari treated him like a person, and told him his beauty wasn't strong, but it shined brighter than any person he's seen. That was until today. He didn't mind being number two, as long as he was allowed to stay by Yukari's side.

Yukari turned to look at Kuro then smiled softly. The beautiful lavender and black combination had made itself known again.


	2. Page 2

Kuro softly knocked on the door before entering. Yukari slightly turned and greeted him as the morning sun's rays penetrated through the small openings of the drawn curtains. Kuro quietly poured his morning tea as Yukari got dressed.

"You're awful quiet this morning. Have you gotten used to seeing my naked backside?" Yukari asked as he approached Kuro while buttoning his shirt.

"Whether I say something or not, you will continue to do it. So I'm saving my breath." replied Kuro as he poured himself a cup as well.

"This is why I find you irreplaceable, my dear Kuro. It's nice to have someone who doesn't view me as a mental." said Yukari as he walked over to the window with his cup of tea.

"If I may be so bold, Mr. Mishakuji." Kuro said. Yukari gave him the go ahead. "Just how exactly do you see colors of beauty? All of my life, I've been told and heard that beauty is in the eye of the beholder and that it's an abstract thing. Yet you claim to see color."

Yukari remained silent as he watched the trees dance in the wind and animals frolic about in his yard. He would give him the honest truth, whether he believed it or not.

"I've been able to see colors of beauty since a young age. Though, I didn't know what it was back then. I often heard voices whisper in my ear, telling me to hold such beauty in my hands, to feel it and understand what exactly makes it so beautiful. It scared my family. I couldn't help myself by bringing things I found beautiful home. They secretly threw things out as my room was hard to enter and leave from." explained Yukari as he watched a squirrel miss its jump. He said a silent prayer in hopes of its recovery. "Maybe I am psychotic. Maybe I am a kleptomaniac. Perhaps I am using the being able to see colors of beauty as an excuse for my insanity."

Kuro looked at his employer then silently joined him by his side, taking his teacup and placing it off to the side.

"You have a point. There's no way for me to know if you're being truthful or not, but after being with you for a few years now, I have no reason to doubt you." replied Kuro, giving his employer a side hug.

"A true diamond in the rough aren't you?" Yukari whispered as he patted Kuro's back.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Yukari checked the time on his watch as they arrived on the block. They had made good time.

"Sir, there's no guarantee he'll be working today." said Kuro as they neared the library.

"I wasn't off putting last time was I?" Yukari asked, ignoring Kuro.

"Maybe you shouldn't have asked him to let you have him. That's a tad weird." replied Kuro.

"I was blinded by his beauty. How could such a human exist? Every human's color I've seen is either a dull gray or a very mute color or mixture of colors." said Yukari in surprise. "Even you were a surprise."

They arrived at the library and walked in. They split up to search for him in case he wasn't working the counter. After some time searching, they met up again. Neither had seen him.

"Maybe he doesn't work today. Or took a day off." said Kuro as he opened a water bottle for Yukari.

"I have to see him again. He must be added to my collection." Yukari whispered to himself.

"Sir, if you do acquire him, will you treat him like all of your other possessions?" Kuro asked.

"Weismann is human. Do you expect me to treat him like a cheap replica of a 400 year old porcelain vase?" Yukari retorted, offended that Kuro would think so low of him.

Kuro lightly chuckled, amused by the brief pout Yukari had given him.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

It was time for the library to close. Weismann was nowhere to be seen. Kuro looked at Yukari who peacefully slept while holding a book. He took a photo before waking him up.

"It's time to go. They're closing." Kuro whispered as he gestured to the people by the counter not too far away.

Yukari stretched out and had Kuro walk him out. Weismann didn't come in today. His heart sunk. Would he never get to see such beauty again? He quietly sighed then looked at Kuro.

"Let's come tomorrow. If he's not there, then I'll just have to accept that it was a once in a lifetime thing and a lesson." said Yukari with a heavy heart.

"They say good things never last forever." replied Kuro.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Adolf yawned then shook his head to stay awake. They had decided to run test well into the night as they were close to getting a result. He wanted to sleep but feared judgment from his peers.

"You look about ready to knock out, Adolf." a voice said from beside him.

"Maybe because I am? I knew I should've left when I had the chance." whined Adolf as he rubbed his eyes. "Anyway, what do you want, Mikoto?"

"Nothing. Just checking up on my buddy." chuckled Mikoto.

"Mikoto, everyone here knows you're as sly as a fox. What do you want?" Adolf pressed, knowing he'd regret it.

"Honestly, this time I don't want anything other than a friendly chat." replied Mikoto as he looked at Adolf's work.

"Fine. As long as that's all it is." Adolf responded.

"Have you heard on the news? That so called color beauty seer is out on the move again." Mikoto said as he popped a piece of gum into his mouth. "Thought he'd lay dormant a while longer."

"You know I don't watch the news. Makes me itchy." said Adolf as he finished his notes. "So, who exactly is this beauty seer you all talk about?"

"Color beauty and well, he claims he can see the colors of beautiful things and collects them. In my opinion, I think he needs more than just therapy." said Mikoto as he blew a bubble. "Only idiots would believe in that shit he's spewing out of that disgusting mouth of his."

"Well it is true that we can't know for sure if he's being truthful or not. And people in this day and age will say anything to gain fame even if only for a bit." replied Adolf as he wondered why someone would say such a thing. "I met someone the other day in the library."

"Go on. Was it someone pretty? You wanna date them?" asked Mikoto as he put another stick of gum in his mouth.

"No, but they were really weird. He asked if he could 'have me' like I was for sale or something." Adolf commented, still feeling slight chills.

"Maybe he wanted sex." Mikoto replied. "Was he young? Old? Describe him."

"He was young looking. Around Nagare's age maybe older. He had purpleish hair with blue highlights, hints of eyeliner, a dash of muted lipstick and such a formal way of dress. And his eyes... a really alluring and beautiful light lavender..." Adolf described as he remembered those same eyes boring into his own with such intensity.

"Wow. He- wait a second." said Mikoto as he whipped out his phone. He held up a photo for Adolf to see. "Is this him?"

"Yeah. Where'd you get the photo from?" asked Adolf curiously.

"He's the psycho who calls himself a beauty seer. His name is Mishakuji Yukari. Stay away from him unless you want to get involved with a mental patient." said Mikoto in a warning tone.

"But he didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me... Has he done anything to anyone that we should be cautious about? Has he?" Adolf pressed.

"No, but-" Mikoto started but was cut off.

"If he hasn't put anyone's life in danger or threatened the peace of the country, then why are we throwing him hate? Let him call himself whatever he wants as long as he isn't doing any harm to anyone or anything." Adolf snapped, disgusted with the mindset of his friend and the world.

Mikoto frowned, wondering if he had upset him. It was true. Mishakuji Yukari hadn't done anything that warranted such disdain and hatred. It was the bandwagon effect.

"Well, still, be careful. I'm wary of those words he said to you." said Mikoto before leaving his spot.

Adolf sighed quietly then wondered if he'd see Mishakuji Yukari again. His entire being didn't want to as the thoughts from yesterday arose in his mind.


	3. Page 3

Kuro checked the time and started to feel concern. Yukari hadn't left his room. He ascended the stairs and walked over to his room. He knocked twice before entering. He spotted him collapsed on the floor unmoving.

"Yukari!" he shouted as he rushed to his side.

He quickly called the emergency line as he checked Yukari over. He didn't see any blood which could be a good sign. Kuro quickly explained the situation as he tried staying calm. In all of his years serving under him, he'd never encountered this kind of situation.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Kuro dabbed at his forehead with a damp cloth, frowning whenever Yukari showed discomfort on his face. The doctors had told him it wasn't anything serious, he was just anemic. Had Yukari not been eating the meals he prepared? Were they not to his liking?

Yukari held Kuro's hand that held the damp cloth. He gave him a faint smile then moved to sit up, only to have Kuro push him back down.

"You don't like the food I make?" Kuro asked, getting straight to the point.

"Not at all. Everything you make is wonderful." replied Yukari as he held Kuro's hand. "I just haven't felt hunger in a while."

"That's not good. Let me go t-" Kuro said as he got up, only for Yukari to hold him back.

"I'll be fine. Give it time. How soon can I leave? I have to see Weismann again." Yukari said, sitting up.

"You probably won't be discharged until tomorrow. I'll go in your place, if you'll allow me." suggested Kuro.

"Bring back good news." Yukari said with a gentle smile.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Adolf quietly read a book then heard someone stop by the counter. It was the guy who was with Mishakuji.

"Where's Mishakuji...?" he asked while looking around.

"He's currently in the hospital, so I came in his place. He wanted me to give these to you. He's not asking for an immediate response, but he would like one by the end of next week." explained Kuro as he handed over the folded paper. "I know my employer may seems strange, but he's really a nice guy."

Adolf nodded as he took the paper. He couldn't help but awe at how earnest he spoke of Mishakuji.

"I'll try to respond. Thank you... uh..." Adolf said, trailing off.

"Yatogami Kuro, Mr. Mishakuji's one and only loyal servant and friend." replied Kuro with a bow.

"No need to be so formal..." laughed Adolf nervously. "If you don't mind, could you take a message to him?"

Kuro nodded then watched as he got to writing. This was something he didn't expect. He expected him to be like everyone else, looking at Yukari with disdain and scorn.

"Here. Make sure he reads it in private." said Adolf with a smile.

Kuro nodded then said his farewell before leaving. Adolf fingered the paper in his hand then unfolded it.

_"Forgive me for being so brash during our first meeting. I had never seen such a beauty shine so bright from a human besides Kuro, the man who brought this to you. I want to add you to my collection of beautiful things. I do plan to treat you with human decency and that all your needs are catered for. Allow me to own you? Do take your time in deciding. It's a lot to take in and consider."_   
_\- Mishakuji Yukari_

Adolf reread it. Mishakuji wanted to collect him like he's done everything else. The man was insane. No one in their right mind would agree to become a human doll. He liked his life the way it is. What would happen if he declined? Nothing mentioned that on the paper. He couldn't ask Kuro as he was long gone by that point. He slipped the paper into his pocket as he texted Nagare for advice.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

"You don't have to baby me Kuro. I'm not crippled." Yukari fussed as Kuro insisted on feeding him.

"Yes you are. Let me do my job." Kuro said defiantly.

"Stop it!" Yukari shrieked.

Kuro blinked in surprise as he lowered his hand. It wasn't often Yukari shrieked like that, meaning he was in trouble.

"My apologizes, Mr. Mishakuji..." Kuro said then sat far away from him.

Kuro kept his head low as Yukari ate in silence. Any misstep at this point would earn him a restless night. Long ago, he had the misfortune of walking in on Yukari upset beyond belief. He didn't remember why, but he could never forget the anger in his eyes as he was tossed around like a rag doll and spoken to as if he were nothing but a mere worm on its last breath on Earth.

Yukari never remembered what occurred that day come the next day. Even now he still didn't know. He didn't know whether it was a defense mechanism or him pretending not to remember.

"Kuroh." Yukari called out.

"Yes, sir?" Kuro replied quietly.

Yukari stretched his arms out in silence. Kuro glanced up then left his seat. Yukari held Kuro close, closing his eyes at the familiar warmth of Kuro's body.

"I scared you didn't I? I'm sorry." Yukari apologized. "You're a great servant, I'm sorry."

Kuro gently stroked his hair and saw Yukari visibly relax in content. It was times that Yukari acted like a child he treasured the most. Yukari pulled away and finished off the rest of his meal.

"Go on home. Sleep in a proper bed." said Yukari cheerfully.

"I'm not leaving your side." he said then sat himself down on Yukari's bed. "I know you're going to get lonely."

"I don't get lonely." Yukari pouted.

"Then why do you always end up sleeping in my room at some point during the night?" Kuro pressed.

"Because it used to be my room. I gave it up for you." Yukari explained with ease.

They bickered back and forth about the topic until Kuro gave in, noticing Yukari wasn't going to admit the truth. He then remembered the note Weismann had given him.

"He told me to give this to you, but you can only read it in private. I'll step out for a bit." said Kuro before leaving the room.

Yukari unfolded it and started to read. A smile made itself known on his face. He held it close then allowed Kuro to come back in. He desire to have Weismann in his collection rose more than ever.


	4. Page 4

Adolf opened his door and saw a bouquet and a box with a note taped on it. He was surprised to see nothing but photos in said bouquet. They were pictures of interesting objects, some he never thought possible. He picked up the box and looked at the note.

"'To my most precious beauty'. It has to be Mishakuji..." Adolf mumbled, locking his closed door.

He picked up the bouquet and threw it out along with the box. It was creepy enough knowing the man had found out his address. Was he trying to put pressure on him? It had to be that. He wasn't going to give into fear. He was going to use his time to determine what kind of guy he actually was.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

"He what!?" Mikoto exclaimed. "No. Don't do it. Stay with me from now on. Bring Nagare too. It's only going to get worse from here. Let's call the police."

"Maybe..." muttered Adolf.

"What do you mean 'maybe'? If he knows your address, what's stopping him from coming to your place and doing things to you and Nagare!? Think of your cousin!" Mikoto said angrily.

"I'll tell him, don't worry, but he just wants me, so only Nagare will stay with you. Running will just make things worse." Adolf reasoned.

He didn't know why Mishakuji started taking a different route, but he wasn't going to let him endanger people close to him.

"Ad, don't be an idiot. This is what he wants. You're playing right into his hands." Mikoto said with a shake of his head.

"Then so be it. I'm going to protect Nagare, even if it means giving into his demands." said Adolf with conviction.

Mikoto frowned, wondering why Adolf always tried seeing the good in people. This man clearly has ill intentions towards him.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Kuro cleaned dishes as Yukari sat alone outside. He sometimes wonder if Yukari ever desired having connections with other people. Though it seemed nearly impossible seeing as how most people viewed him as a weirdo who should consider therapy. He turned off the water as he had cleaned the last dish. He searched around the fridge and found what he was looking for.

Yukari stared at the birds from afar as they bathed in the small fountain off by the side of the wearing out fence. The birds gave off a dull gray along with the fountain.

"Mr. Mishakuji." Kuro called out as he approached. Yukari looked and saw Kuro present him with a warm steamed bun. "You aren't cold?"

"I suppose not." replied Yukari as he he watched the birds fly away. "They won't be here much longer will they?"

"Precisely since winter is approaching. I suggest you start wearing more if you're going to sit outside like this." said Kuro as he offered him another steamed bun.

"No need. I'm going to watch from the inside." said Yukari as got up from his seat. He picked it up and carried it over to the shed to put away. "Do you intend to stay with me all winter?"

"How do you mean?" Kuro asked as they walked back to the house.

"Are you planning to see family this holiday season?" asked Yukari.

"You're the only family I have." replied Kuro.

Yukari chuckled as he shed off his coat and extra layers.

"You should visit them sometime. I'm sure they miss you." said Yukari before leaving the congregation room.

"Ah, Mr. Mishakuji!" Kuro shouted as he followed him. "The package was delivered to Weismann. Are you sure it was good idea?"

"Of course. If he threw it out, then he's leaning towards no. If he took it then he's leaning toward yes." explained Yukari as he entered his bedroom.

"So that's why you sent an empty box and photos..." muttered Kuro as he closed the door behind him.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you check around his neighborhood and see if it ended up in the trash?" Yukari asked as he tossed his shirt off to the side.

"Sir, it's not time to sleep..." Kuro mumbled.

Yukari gave him an innocent look as he slipped his pants off. Kuro rolled his eyes and left the room quickly.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Adolf sat at his table with crossed arms. Mikoto had left to go meet up with Nagare and let him into his apartment. He continued to think about it. Why would he do something that was guaranteed to push him away? What exactly was going through his mind? He couldn't come up with anything. Perhaps his answer lied in the items he tossed away. He wasn't keen on going through trash, but he wouldn't get anywhere without them. He set a reminder in case he forgot.

"Hey, Weismann! We need an extra pair of hands!" a peer shouted.

"Coming!" he shouted back as he closed his notebook.

Some time later, Mikoto had come back and found the place trashed. It looked as if a bomb exploded and a tornado added more to it. Adolf came from around the corner wiping his lab coat down.

"Dude, what happened?" Mikoto asked.

"It is very sensitive to cold temperatures and explodes after ten minutes of being exposed." Adolf recounted. "No fatalities."

"Injuries?" asked Mikoto.

"Just one. Her pinky's a little bent. A few went with her to the hospital." said Adolf with a sigh. "So, is Nagare settled?"

"Yeah. I didn't tell him everything, but enough to know that you're in a difficult spot." said Mikoto as he started picking up fallen objects.

"I think Mishakuji is an interesting fellow." said Adolf as he swept up glass.

"And how, exactly?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

"He found my address and sent me a package knowing I'd react badly about it even though he wants me." explained Adolf. "Is this a puzzle? A test? I don't know, but I'm a bit excited."

"The explosion is messing with your head. I'm staying with you tonight. You can't refuse." said Mikoto.

"You're really just like everyone else..." muttered Adolf quietly.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Kuro spotted the box and bouquet in the trash. He moved to head back then froze as two people stared at him.

"Yatogami? What a surprise to see you here!" said Adolf as he jogged over. "Did you drop something around here?"

"Yeah and I found it just now. See you." Kuro said quickly as he walked away.

"Kuro, you know what's in the box and the meaning of the photos, right?" Adolf asked.

"No. I should really be going now." said Kuro only to be caught in Mikoto's hold.

"You're my prisoner now. You're going to tell me everything you know. I'll have someone tell your employer you've been caught." said Adolf with an evil laugh.

"Really? I thought we were just interrogating the guy. God you're like your sister sometimes." fussed Mikoto as he carried Kuro inside.

Kuro found himself tied up and unable to move. They really had it in for him. Adolf pointed a flashlight at Kuro's face, nearly blinding him.

"Can Mishakuji Yukari really see color of beauty?" Adolf asked.

"I don't know." responded Kuro.

"Why does he really want me?" Adolf pried more.

"Like he said, to add to his collection. There's nothing else." replied Kuro.

"Why did he send stuff to my address? How does he know my address? Is he watching us right now?" Adolf listed off.

"I can't say, I can't say, and no he's not. He's not crazy." said Kuro in an annoyed tone. "Why don't you just ask him when he stops by the library?"

"As if we're stupid to fall for that. You've been of no use." said Adolf as he rubbed his temples.

"If you can't wait, you can call him on my phone." said Kuro as he motioned to his left pocket.

Mikoto took out the phone and dialed the number. He put it on speaker as they waited for an answer.

"Kuro? How did the check go?" Yukari asked sleepily.

"We have your precious Kuro. If you want him back, we demand you stop harassing Adolf Weismann and never show your face in public again." Mikoto said angrily.

"Kuro? Is he there?" Yukari asked through a yawn.

"H-Hey! We're making demands here! We can do bad things to him!" Mikoto argued.

"Kuro, come home. I'm getting hungry. Do or say whatever's necessary..." said Yukari.

"Mr. Mishakuji." Adolf said.

Silence. They checked and saw Yukari was still in the call. They looked at Kuro who shrugged.

"Yes, Weismann? Is there something you want that you're holding my dear friend captive?" asked Yukari in a serious tone.

Mikoto's eye twitched, annoyed that he was being ignored. Adolf calmed him down and took over negotiations.

"I just have a few requests. One, tell me why you send that bouquet and box. Two, never appear in my life again. Three, stay out of the public eye." said Adolf who then looked at Mikoto who gave him thumbs up. "We'll release Kuro once you agree to it."

Mikoto took his phone out to record.

"I promise to the last two. The first request. I simply sent them to see what you'd do with them. What did you do with them?" he questioned.

"Threw it out." Adolf responsed.

"I figured. I swear that's all it was. You can ask Kuro. He's a terrible liar. If that's all, please release him." said Yukari before hanging up.

Kuro thanked the heavens for finally being able to move. He looked at the two before him and taking off just as Adolf started to speak.

"Isn't this great? Now you can live in peace." said Mikoto cheerily as he patted his back.

Adolf remained silent before throwing on a coat and hurrying to put on shoes. There was still something he wanted to know.

"Hey, where are you-" Mikoto shouted then heard the door close. "...going."

He followed behind Kuro as he made his way back home, wherever that was. He wouldn't get another chance if he didn't now.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Adolf watched as Kuro headed into the property of an expensive looking home. The front door opened and a familiar figure emerged, hugging Kuro tight. He noticed Yukari look his way, so he hid.

"No one followed you, right?" Yukari asked as he continued to look at Adolf's hiding spot.

"It's dark out. No one would know who I am unless they got up close." replied Kuro before ushering him inside.

"Wait..." said Yukari, heading towards were he saw something move.

Kuro moved with him. Adolf started to panic then hid behind a nearby bush. He didn't want to find out what happened to people who tail them and find their home.

"Maybe you were seeing things..." said Kuro as he patted his shoulder.

"Maybe..." Yukari muttered.

Adolf stepped out as they walked far enough away. He watched the front door close and leave him standing in the dark. This was were the so called beauty seer lived with his servant. Did anyone else live in the place? From the looks of it, he seemed to be the only one home before Kuro arrived.

He observed the house more before deciding to head home. He came to the conclusion that Kuro might be his only friend. Was Mishakuji Yukari a lonely person? A part of him started to reconsider.


	5. Page 5

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Yukari quietly watched the news as they talked about uninteresting things. Kuro quietly stared at him as he remembered what occurred the other day. Yukari would be able to move about the outside world if he didn't get himself caught. Guilt had hung over his head ever since then.

"Kuro, how cold is it outside?" Yukari asked as he finally changed the channel.

"They said it's supposed to go down to 36 degrees Fahrenheit." said Kuro as he remembered them talking about temperature.

"Cold..." Yukari muttered as the cartoon played on the TV.

"Mr. Mishakuji, I'm so sorry. I'm a worthless servant." Kuro said as he bowed low. "If I hadn't gotten myself caught you-"

"Kuro, it's fine. I suppose things were to end up this way. I've seen beautiful things that I haven't been able to obtain. This is the price I pay for overstepping boundaries..." Yukari said then looked at Kuro. "I'm okay as long as you're by my side, Kuro."

Kuro started to tear up and rushed over to hug Yukari tight. Even if he said that, he still couldn't help but feel guilty. The sound of the doorbell put the both of them on alert. No one was supposed to know about this place. Even the mail person knew to come in through the back way. Kuro ran to get a knife then ushered Yukari upstairs to safety.

Kuro approached the door then took a quick peek through the peephole. He tightened his grip on the knife, worried more about Yukari's safety than his own.

"Who's there?" Kuro asked.

"Adolf Weismann." said Adolf as he held a warm brown bag close to him.

Kuro opened the door, knife pointing towards Adolf as if warning him to do something suspicious.

"How do you know I live here?" Kuro asked, purposefully avoiding collective terms.

"I came to see you both. Yukari is home, right?" asked Adolf as he tried to peek inside.

"No, go away. You're the reason he's been so depressed!" Kuro fussed then shut the door in his face.

Adolf pressed the doorbell again. He wasn't going to leave without seeing Yukari. Kuro locked the door. Adolf was just going to cause him heartache.

"Could you at least give these to him? I got a variety of flavors since I don't know what he likes..." said Adolf.

He patiently waited in the cold then smiled when he heard the locks being unlocked. Kuro stuck his hand out, asking for the bag.

"Thank you, Kuro. I'll stop by again." said Adolf as he handed the bag over.

Kuro grunted as he slammed the door closed before locking it. He opened the bag to make sure no notes had made their way in. He sighed then noticed Yukari started coming down the stairs.

"Who was it?" asked Yukari as Kuro walked him into the living room.

"Trouble. They left these. I'll take a bite of whichever you choose in case it's poisoned." said Kuro waiting for him to choose.

Yukari picked one then had Kuro take a bite. He was a given a thumbs up and started to eat it. They quickly worked through the bag and decided to share half of it. Yukari blinked in surprise at something stuck inside his half. He pulled it out and discerned it to be a note.

"Hey, what's that? A note? Give it so I can burn it." demanded Kuro.

"At least let me read it." said Yukari who started to read it. "What's... this?"

"Huh? What's what?" asked Kuro.

"He's considering my request." he said with innocent eyes.

"He's going to be a part of your collection...?" asked Kuro curiously.

Yukari nodded then smiled happily. He's never had a human in his collection before. Would Weismann be the first and last human who shines so beautifully? He didn't know.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Adolf packed his things out of Nagare's sight. He needed to keep Nagare in the dark and keep Mikoto from ruining his lie. He stuffed the bag back in the closet just as Nagare started to seek him out.

"Are you going to work today?" asked Nagare curiously.

"Why? Coming to pick me up?" asked Adolf curiously.

"Yep! So, are you?" Nagare asked once more.

"Me and the other researchers are going on a long trip. I don't know when we'll be back." lied Adolf as he looked at Nagare. "Do you mind staying with a friend?"

"That's no problem. Have fun!" said Nagare, unaware of the lie.

Now he just had to get Mikoto before Nagare started asking questions.

Adolf sighed then checked around to make sure he had everything he needed before leaving. He didn't know how long he'd end up staying at Mishakuji's but he hoped it wouldn't be too long. Would he even let him go out and see friends? Family? He probably should've asked before agreeing. He quietly looked out his door knowing he was going to miss Nagare and Mikoto the most.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Adolf found himself outside on their doorstep later that evening. Was he making the mistake of a lifetime? Probably. Was he going to go back on his word? He wanted to, but he wasn't that type of person. He shakily pressed on the doorbell and waited for one of them to answer. He looked at the home and only saw one light turned on on the upmost floor.

The light suddenly went out, leaving the entire front side of the house dark. Heard voices from behind him and turned to see Yukari and Kuro walking towards the porch.

"Someone's in your house!" Adolf shouted, looking back at the room that darkened.

They looked at each other and Kuro quickly dumped everything onto Yukari as he rushed inside. Adolf went over to help Yukari with his bags. They were all from clothing stores.

"You went clothes shopping? I figured a man of your stature would have enough." joked Adolf as he took a few bags.

They walked inside and he couldn't help his eyes widening at the sight of the inside. It was beautiful. He looked at Yukari who walked towards a room off to the northeast. He quietly followed. He started to become concerned as Kuro hadn't come back nor yelled for help.

"I'll go check on Kuro..." said Adolf.

"No need. Stay here and try these on." said Yukari as he pulled him back.

Just then they heard a thud and something falling down the stairs. Adolf peeked and saw an unmoving body lying on the floor. Yukari pulled on his wrist, gaining his attention.

"Kuro can handle that. Come on and take off your clothes." said Yukari with a slight whine. "If they don't fit we have to take them back."

"W- Wait, can't I change in private...?" Adolf protested as Yukari had gotten hold of his waist.

"Oh, I suppose." replied Yukari, gesturing for him to pick up the bags to bring upstairs.

They passed by Kuro sitting atop the unconscious man and ascended the stairs.

"Do you often get robbers?" Adolf asked curiously.

"No. They're just brave souls who manage to find out where I live and attempt to take something as proof. It's like a game amongst the youth. Kuro has caught every single trespasser so far. He scares them enough into muteness about breaking and entering." replied Yukari, opening the door to his bedroom. "You can change in here."

"But you're in here too." deadpanned Adolf.

"I want to see how they look on you." Yukari said innocently.

"Then turn around at least..." grumbled Adolf before starting to change.

He didn't think he signed up to play dress up, but that seemed like a better idea than being a slave. He finished buttoning the shirt then looked himself over.

"You can look." said Adolf as he walked over to the mirror in the room.

"Does it fit?" Yukari asked.

"Shirt's a bit tight in the arms, that's about it." replied Adolf.

Adolf continued to change into the clothes Yukari provided, finding the little activity a bit fun. He looked at Yukari who's face held a ghost of a smile. Was he not happy? Yukari looked through the bags, tossing the empty ones to the side. He quickly left the room. Did they leave a bag downstairs? Outside? He hurried out of the room to catch up with Yukari.

Kuro had just walked back into the house and watched as Adolf searched around with Yukari in an oversized sweater. He still didn't understand why Yukari insisted on buying something that obviously wouldn't fit him.

"Did you lose something, Mr. Mishakuji?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah... the necklace with the silver sword on it..." Yukari mumbled.

"Ah, I put it in my pocket for safe keeping. Here." said Kuro as he handed it to Yukari.

Adolf looked at Yukari who held the necklace in his hands. Yukari approached him and started to put it around his neck from the front. Adolf couldn't help but glance at his light lavender eyes that focused completely on chaining the necklace. His hair was put up in a ponytail, letting the highlighted sections of his hair dangle in front. Why was such a pretty man forsaken with craziness?

Yukari looked at Adolf curiously, wondering why he was staring. Was he doing something wrong? Was he taking too long? Yukari finally connected the ends then held the small sword in his hand.

"A gift from me to you." said Yukari with a smile.

"Thank you..." replied Adolf, genuinely at a loss for words.

"You can sleep in my room. I can sleep downstairs." said Yukari before walking away with pep in his step.

Adolf looked at Kuro who silently left. He fingered the small silver sword that had different colored gems embedded in it. A small smile formed on his face. Things didn't seem all that bad so far.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Adolf turned in the bed as he couldn't sleep. It wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable, it was his nerves. Nothing strange had happened, but he just felt uneasy. Was it the different environment? That could be it. He rose out of bed and headed downstairs for a cup of water.

He noticed a light was on downstairs. He forgot about getting water and went toward where it was coming from. It was coming from a room down the hall. He poked his head in and saw it was littered with all sorts of objects from very small to the size of a piano. He ventured inside and spotted Yukari barely holding onto the piano he slept on.

He carefully moved him off of the piano ,dragged him out of the room and into the living room. Adolf got him situated on the couch then searched around for a blanket to give him as it got colder in the late night. He hoped that there in fact was another bedroom and he wasn't referring to that room. He started to search around and started to feel uneasy. He checked around upstairs and found one at the end of the hall.

He paused in the doorway as it looked atrocious. The wallpaper was falling off, the curtains were shredded and the bed was snapped in two. The drawers from dressers sat on the floor and broken glass from bottles and the window sat comfortably on the floor. He wanted to know what happened in that room, but it seemed like a Pandora's box that shouldn't be opened.

He closed the door then headed back to his designated room. Seeing that room made him even more restless as he desperately wanted to know how such a room met its demise.


	6. Page 6

Adolf opened his eyes then looked to his side, taking in the way the curtains fluttered slightly with the cool air coming through the cracked open windows. Did Yukari get to wake up to a sight like this every morning? A part of him was envious. Usually he woke up to a body part of Nagare's in his face. He sat up then heard two knocks before someone entered.

"Ah, right. You're staying in here now." said Kuro before closing the door.

Adolf wondered what usually occurred if Yukari was in the room. He got out of bed, wondering if Yukari slept well at all. He found Kuro in the living room, shaking Yukari awake. The blanket had covered his entire body, hiding him from plain sight.

"Honestly, you could've slept with me." fussed Kuro.

"Kuro." Adolf called out, gaining his attention. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kuro left Yukari's side then raised an eyebrow at him. He needed to find out otherwise he wouldn't be at peace.

"The room at the end of the hall... what happened?" asked Adolf, moving them further from Yukari.

"It was a long time ago, before I started working for him. He doesn't know that he told me this, he was drunk when he told me. Apparently family had come to visit him, I think his uncle and niece and he ended up staying in that room. His uncle was the one pushing his buttons and he snapped. The uncle and niece had just gotten back from an outing and it was her who found him in that room, dried and fresh blood on his fingers, arms, face." said Kuro in a quiet voice. "She was the one that calmed him down, took care of his injuries. No other family came to visit after that."

Adolf looked at Yukari who blankly looked around as if searching for something.

"So he is psycho..." whispered Adolf, somewhat scared.

"I won't tell you what to think, just know if you upset him in the slightest or hurt him, I won't hesitate to retaliate." said Kuro before walking over to Yukari.

Adolf quietly watched the two of them interact and wondered if there was more to the story than what appeared on the surface. There had to be a trigger to make him go ballistic.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Yukari smiled happily as Adolf wore one of the many outfits he bought. He looked at Kuro who remained silent. Was he envious of the treatment? He had to admit, he never did anything this grand for him.

"Kuro, would you like a new wardrobe as well?" Yukari asked sweetly.

"No. I'd personally prefer if you continued to spend time with me like you always have. I'll feel completely replaced if you don't." replied Kuro softly.

Yukari quietly gave him a hug in response. He couldn't believe Kuro feared replacement. No one in the world could replace him, the only person he's ever met that has stuck by his side, despite everything pointing to him being a nutjob.

Adolf curiously looked on, wondering if he should say something. His dilemma was soon solved as Yukari made his way over to him.

"Is there anything you want to do? Play a game? Watch TV? Stream a movie?" Yukari asked as he sat Adolf on the bed.

"Is that all?" asked Adolf.

"Well, yes. There isn't much to do inside since I was always out and never thought to buy things..." Yukari muttered with a thoughtful look.

Kuro glared at Adolf, making him feel uncomfortable. He wasn't going to forget that Adolf and his friend were the reason his employer could no longer go outside. Yukari clapped happily then looked at Kuro.

"Do we still have those paints?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, but I thought you didn't want to use them because they smelled awful." Kuro responded, a bit worried.

"Why don't we go outside?" Adolf suggested.

The duo looked at him with confusion on their faces. Kuro glared at him again, well aware of what he was trying to do.

"You're not going to make him break the promise, you ingrate!" Kuro snapped, moving Yukari out of his sight.

"That wasn't my-" Adolf started, then jerked back slightly at Kuro's tone of voice.

"I said he's not going to break that promise! It's bad enough you had the audacity to show up here and force him to already break one of those two promises! Are you purposefully trying to destroy him? He's human too!" Kuro shouted, completely seeing red.

"Kuro..." Yukari called out softly, calming the beast within him. "It's okay. You can go outside with him if he wants to go out. I'm the only one not allowed out."

"But Mr. Misha-" Kuro started but was silenced by Yukari's finger. Kuro looked at Adolf, waiting for him to speak. "Where do you want to go?"

"I was expecting the three of us to go..." said Adolf, looking at Yukari. "Forget it then."

"I knew it. You really do just want him to get into trouble." said Kuro angrily. "Mr. Mishakuji, you don't need him anymore. Sometimes it's better not to have certain things in a collection."

Yukari remained silent as he looked at Adolf. He certainly was curious as to why he wanted him to leave the house as well. Was Kuro not enough?

"Why do you want me to leave when you're the one who told me to never appear in public?" Yukari questioned.

"It's been awhile since you've been out. Don't you want to go out?" Adolf asked, wondering if he had no intention of seizing the opportunity.

"I'm a man of my word. No turning back." replied Yukari as he turned on his heel.

"Then I retract that request." said Adolf, causing him to pause at the door. "There's no way anyone would be happy being cooped up in their own home for so long..."

"I politely disagree with your action. I don't feel like I've earned it." replied Yukari with a smile.

"You have earned it! The request in of itself is stupid!" Adolf argued, refusing to back down. "If you don't agree, I'll pack up and go home, telling others you kidnapped me to add to your collection."

Kuro held him by his collar, enraged by him threatening Yukari.

"If you must go so far to get me to agree, then I have no choice but to." said Yukari before leaving the room.

Kuro released him and hurried after Yukari. Adolf coughed a bit as Kuro had choked him a bit unknowingly. He was doing the right thing, releasing him from unfair chains. It was the least he could do in return for such treatment.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Kuro put on Yukari's coat then slipped glasses onto his face. Yukari gave him a puzzled look.

"It'll be harder to recognize you like this. Trust me." said Kuro as he put on a pair as well. "Do you have a place in mind, Adolf?"

"There's supposed to be an event downtown. I heard ceramic pieces would be there." replied Adolf as they stepped outside, the cold air nipping at their cheeks.

"Really? That sounds nice." said Yukari with a pleased smile. "I wonder if they're beautiful..."

Yukari happily rambled on about possible color combinations and brightness, forgetting that he'd sound like a lunatic to Adolf. He looked back at Adolf with a worried look.

"I'm not crazy..." he whispered, disliking the idea of Adolf distancing himself.

Adolf remained silent, not sure if he could really believe the outcast man. He had no reason to lie to him, though there was no guarantee that he did have a reason. If there was a way for Yukari to show him, he'd easily believe it.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

They arrived at the grounds and Kuro had to hold Yukari back from running off. Yukari tugged on his sleeve, pointing in the direction he wanted to go in.

"They're dull..." said Yukari with a frown.

"Excuse me?" said the seller.

"Don't mind him. He's easily bored." said Kuro quickly before leading Yukari away. "Keep your comments to yourself."

"I want to see something worthwhile." said Yukari with a yawn.

"Why don't we check all of the booths?" Adolf suggested, pointing towards one at the end.

"I guess so." mumbled Yukari, getting into serious mode.

They stopped at each booth, Yukari looking more displeased as they went on. Were there really none that caught his eye?

"Hey, there's one more seller over there but they don't have a booth. Want to check it out?" asked Adolf.

"Might as well since we've gotten this far..." said Yukari with a shrug.

They walked over to the person and Yukari's eyes immediately lit up. He picked up two necklaces, quietly mumbling to himself as he looked them over.

"You've found one? Let me see." said Kuro excitedly.

Adolf looked at the two, wondering if Kuro could see colors of beauty too. He peeked over their shoulders, looking at the necklaces. They resembled his, but were different colors and had a single silver gem in the middle. Yukari handed the jewelry to Kuro then squinted at the rest of the items. He picked up a ceramic jar and looked it over.

"How much for the necklaces and this jar?" Yukari asked with hopeful eyes.

Adolf watched the transaction, wondering why he spent money on such low quality items. Yukari squealed excitedly as he held the jar in his hands.

"The colors are so pretty... I wish you could see what I see..." said Yukari to the both of them. "Though I'm glad you can't... it's tiresome, constantly seeing dull grays all around you..."

"Sir...?" Kuro called out.

Yukari perked back up and took off towards another part of the event area. Adolf looked at Kuro who's face was sullen. There was more to Yukari's "ability" than what he let on. That was the conclusion he came to.


	7. Page 7

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Yukari happily entered the room then climbed onto the bed that Adolf slept in. Adolf opened his eyes then freaked out at the sight of Yukari's face so close to his own.

"Morning." said Yukari softly. "I want to play."

Adolf pulled the bed sheet over his head, hoping it was all just a bad dream. Yukari sat on his rump, wondering if Adolf wanted to play hide and seek. Adolf peeked out and saw Yukari still looking at him. It wasn't a dream.

"Play? What are you, five?" Adolf asked sharply.

"I don't think five year olds play what I want to play." replied Yukari with a slightly puzzled look.

"What are you insinuating..." Adolf pressed, hoping it wasn't what he was thinking.

"I want you to be obedient." said Yukari with a clap.

"How do you mean...?" he asked cautiously.

"Arms by your side." Yukari demanded.

"Eh? What for?" he questioned.

"See, you aren't being obedient." Yukari pointed out. "That's what I mean."

Adolf grumbled then put his hands by his sides. Yukari approached him then held his face with his hands. Ever since he first met him, there was always something trying to make itself known to him. He quietly gazed at the combination of colors emitting off of him in all of their bright glory. Yukari knew for a fact he was in love. In love with such a beauty he held in his hands.

"I love you..." Yukari whispered, staring him straight in the eyes. "I'll treasure your beauty even after death."

Adolf blinked rapidly, trying to process what was going on.

"I'm sorry, but what?" said Adolf in utter confusion.

Yukari held him close, his heart beating in awe of such a beauty sitting right in front of his eyes. He couldn't differentiate between his love of beauty and romantic love, making him believe he was simply drawn to his colors when there was more to it.

"So, let's continue the game, yeah?" said Yukari happily as he pulled away.

Adolf slightly nodded, clutching his chest. He thought his heart would jump out of his chest in fright. He expected Yukari to feel cold to the touch, but was surprised by how warm he was. What did he even mean by "I love you"? They hardly knew each other.

"Adolf, put this on." said Yukari, holding out an outfit. "I want to see you in it."

"I'll go shower and change..." he mumbled as he got out of bed.

Yukari patiently waited for him to come back so he could gawk at how well it suited him. Kuro entered the room, carrying breakfast.

"You weren't in the bedroom, so here." said Kuro as he set up a tray for him to eat at.

"You're so hardworking. I wish I was more like you." said Yukari in awe.

"You flatter me." said Kuro with a faint blush.

"I want to sit in the backyard for a bit." said Yukari in a small voice.

"It's supposed to rain today." replied Kuro.

"I see..." Yukari muttered as he ate. "Then I'd need an umbrella won't I?"

"You aren't possibly thinking of standing out in the cold in the rain. Are you trying to get sick?" Kuro fussed.

"What time will it rain?" Yukari asked, not giving up.

"In about two hours. Don't tell me you plan on going out before it rains." Kuro asked suspiciously. "I'm not letting you go out, period."

"You're no fun." Yukari said with a heavy sigh.

Adolf stood outside the door, wondering now was a good time to enter. He brushed himself down before entering the room. They looked at him as he stood by the now closed door.

"What did you put on him..." Kuro asked in disbelief.

Yukari cheered as he had Adolf spin around, the dress slightly fluttering. Kuro started to lecture Yukari who purposefully tuned him out. Adolf watched and unwillingly smiled at the sight before him. It was like watching siblings squabble over who ate the other's snacks. A chuckle escaped his lips, causing them to look at him.

"Don't mind me, I just find your interactions entertaining like that of two siblings. You two are made for each other." said Adolf happily.

Yukari smiled innocently while Kuro stood dumbfounded. Yukari gestured for Adolf to come over then patted the spot next to him. Adolf quietly sat then tensed as Yukari started moving strands of his hair. Kuro quietly cleaned up and left the room.

"Your hair is really soft..." said Yukari with a smile.

"Thank you..." he squeaked back.

"You're uncomfortable aren't you. Let's pick another outfit." said Yukari then felt Adolf hold him down.

"It's fine. It's pretty warm anyway." said Adolf, worried that he'd get upset.

"If you insist." replied Yukari, unable to fully grasp the emotions and urges he was feeling.

He wanted to compliment him endlessly, to see him smile joyously whenever they crossed paths, to touch him more in intimate ways. Had he ever felt like this towards Kuro, the only other human whose colors shone?

Adolf wondered what was going through Yukari mind. Was he thinking of other strange things to make him do? He still couldn't forget how he said "I love you" as if it was a natural thing. Why did it matter to him? It was just three words. There was no way they had any meaning.

"Mishakuji..." he called out, hoping to bring him back.

Yukari looked at him then moved his hands off of his body.

"I apologize... I forget you're human and can't be handled willy nilly like objects..." muttered Yukari as he rose from his spot. "The game is over."

Adolf watched him leave the room. Did he say something he shouldn't've? He unclipped the small top hat then silently looked it over. It was cute, seeing him get excited over little things. It was nerve wracking, seeing him get in his personal space and touch him without consent. Yukari was a strange person, that much he knew, but he couldn't help but wonder what his backstory was.

How did he end up all the way here, alone at that before Kuro came? Did he keep in contact with said family? He walked over to one of the windows and looked up at the sky, miniature top hat in hand. It appeared as if the rain would come sooner than expected.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Yukari stood outside in the cold rain looking out from a broken part of the fence. Not many people came this way to begin with, so he often ended up staring at the house diagonal from his. For as long as he's lived here, he's never seen anyone leave or enter the place, yet it wasn't for sale. He thought it to be a summer home, but for the past summers he's been here, no one entered.

He wanted to investigate, wanting answers to the mystery. Soon he spotted a person walking down the block. He rose from his crouched position and stretched out. It seemed as if the rain started getting harder. He looked back at the house wondering why most of the lights were on.

Yukari let out a small sneeze, promptly shivering after sniffling. He made his way back to the door, only to frown at it being locked. He bit his lip then decided to hide out in the shed until one of them realized he was missing. He yawned then made himself comfortable in one of the chairs. He fell asleep not too long after.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Yukari opened his eyes then looked around him. He knew the place. It was his bedroom back home. He lifted his arms and saw his clothes didn't fit him, making a baggy look. It then clicked what this dream was. He's had it before, back when he was in the hospital. It started to play out like he expected it to. He'd excitedly look at all the beautiful treasures he had, his parents would come in and his mother would walk him to the family car.

The scene would pan over to them sitting in a waiting area to be called. They'd eventually talk to a man in business casual wear who'd separate him from his mother. After that... what happened after that? The next scene scared him. He was looking at himself, wielding a weapon and crying his eyes out. What was it? Why was he seeing it now? He couldn't move to stop himself, forced to watch the bloody and heartbreaking scene before him. He wanted it to stop replaying in his mind. He screamed. He didn't want to see it.

Yukari's eyes snapped open and he saw two worried faces looking down at him. He slowly blinked before recognizing them fully.

"Yukari..." Adolf whispered, feeling his forehead with his hand. "Why did you go out without an umbrella...?"

Adolf kept Kuro quiet as he'd do nothing but make a fuss. Yukari looked at Adolf then gave him a cheeky grin.

"I forgot." lied Yukari.

"You were screaming in your sleep. What happened...?" he pressed, hoping everything was okay.

"Ah, just a phobia in my dream." Yukari laughed off as he sat up.

Adolf held his face then pressed his forehead against Yukari's. He seemed fine despite sleeping for hours. Was he really not sick? Yukari smiled happily, thrilled at their close proximity.

"Kuro, go reheat his meal." Adolf ordered.

"You can't boss me around. I don't work for you." Kuro spat despite making his way out the room.

"I know you care about Kuro a lot and probably don't want him worrying. So, maybe you can try telling me since we're not so close?" Adolf suggested, sneakily getting more information on him at the same time.

"It's nothing, I promise." said Yukari with a smile.

"Yukari..." he whispered softly. Did he not want him to know either? Did he consider them close? "By the way, I really like the outfit from earlier. I might wear it more often."

"Now you're just talking out of your ass. What kind of guy likes wearing dresses?" Yukari joked.

"Me. I'm that kind of guy now." Adolf responded with a genuine smile.

Yukari silently looked at him before giving him a hug. He didn't want to have that dream again. It hurt him. It took a toll on his emotional and psychological state. Kuro entered the room and nearly dropped the food at the sight of Adolf hugging his employer. That was their thing.

"Mr. Mishakuji, I've brought your meal." said Kuro as he brought it over to the bed. "Do you mind moving, Weismann?"

Adolf moved over then decided to check up on him again later. Kuro glanced at him as he watched him leave, feeling a bit of satisfaction. Kuro turned his attention back to Yukari who started to feed himself.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Adolf stretched out as walked over to see how Yukari was holding up early in the morning. He froze in the doorway as one was occupying the bed. He looked to the floor and saw clothes hanging out of a drawer. He quietly searched the room before concluding he wasn't hiding in it. He hurried downstairs and checked the room full of objects first, assuming from the last time.

He quietly opened the door and walked in. Yukari held a picture frame and an object in both hands. He snuck up on him and stole a glance at the picture frame. It was a family photo.

"Yu. Ka. Ri." he called out slowly, startling the man beneath him.

"Why are you up?" Yukari asked he hid the picture frame.

"To check on you. Why do you look so down?" asked Adolf as he sat on the cluttered floor.

"I'm tired..." Yukari mumbled.

"What's that in your hand?" he asked, deciding to just go for it.

"A glass flower. Can't you tell?" said Yukari with pursed lips.

"Do you miss your family?" Adolf asked, unknowing of the territory he stepped into was dangerous.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Yukari quickly as he stood up.

Adolf did so as well, holding him back by his wrist.

"Then why were you looking at that family photo?" Adolf pressed, knowing something was going on.

"Stop asking!" Yukari shouted, harshly pushing Adolf away and running.

Adolf had barely caught on to the piano before he collided with the many small, fragile looking items on the floor. Family was a taboo subject, he knew that now. His nightmare most likely had to do with them as well with how he avoided it like the plague.


	8. Page 8

Adolf sat in bed the next day as Kuro told him he wasn't allowed to leave that room until Yukari said so. This was his punishment for being nosy. It wasn't so bad, staying cooped up in the room. He could watch the world move on without him from the window. He could hope to impress Yukari with his choice of an outfit and possibly lessen his sentence of confinement.

In the end he opted for sleeping more despite not being tired. It was then he thought about his basic needs. There wasn't a bathroom connected to the bedroom, food wouldn't magically appear nor would a liquid drink. He doubted Kuro would bring it to him. Could Yukari cook? He's never seen him do it since Kuro usually cooked all of his meals, sometimes his if he was lucky.

The door opened and Yukari had stepped in with a cup in hand. He placed it off to the side before climbing into bed with him. Would it be a repeat of the other day? Adolf leaned back as Yukari leaned forward, his back now touching the mattress, no longer allowing escape. The usual distant look in Yukari's eyes vanished and were replaced with something different, more alluring and shiver inducing.

"Is it wrong of me wanting you all to myself? To gaze upon whenever I deem fit? To touch whenever I please?" asked Yukari softly as he ran his fingers through Adolf's hair. "I want to be so close to you... I want your everything."

Adolf swallowed hard as his hand moved from his hair to his cheek, eventually finding its way to his hand. It could've been worse, he figured. He would've called this an ideal situation had Yukari been someone he was into. He was then surprised as Yukari silently lied atop him, moving his hands towards himself.

"Yukari...?" he called out, wondering if he fell asleep.

"Stay with me forever..." Yukari mumbled, never wanting to lose such a beauty.

Adolf remained silent as he thought. There was no way he could just agree. He had family and friends to think about. He had a job. He couldn't leave it all behind to satisfy a rich, possibly psychotic young guy. It was like asking if you'd go down a short road with murderers or the safe long road.

"I can't do that." Adolf replied. "I have family, friends and a job that I left behind for a while just to give you peace of mind. I never planned on staying forever. I'm sorry."

He looked at Yukari who sat up. No other words were exchanged as Yukari left the room. He did the right thing. He wanted to see everyone again. He wanted to be able to work in the labs again and not from afar. No one in their right mind would agree to stay with a person who most likely had a mental disorder.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Kuro entered the room and started to turn it upside down. Did he lose something? Adolf got up to help, asking what he was looking for.

"Mishakuji." said Kuro before pulling things out of the closet.

"He's not outside in the backyard?" asked Adolf.

"Not in the shed either. I've checked everywhere downstairs and I just started up here." replied Kuro as he flitted around.

"How can I help?" he asked worriedly.

"By shutting the fuck up, staying away from Yukari and not leaving this room." Kuro spat before leaving the room in a messy state.

Was it his fault? Was Yukari really hurt by the truth he presented him? Impossible. He placed his hand on the doorknob then paused. He wasn't allowed to leave, but the man of the house was missing. If he made a mistake, it was important to fix it. Though, he didn't really know what he had to fix. He stayed put. He'd probably end up making things worse.

The sound of banging caused him to poke his head out the door. Kuro was banging against the last door down the hall. Was it locked? Was Yukari hiding in there?

"Yukari, come out! That room is dangerous, you know?" Kuro said loudly. "Yukari!"

Adolf watched the scene before him go on for fifteen minutes straight. Yukari didn't plan on coming out. What could they do to get him to come out? He wasn't going to foolishly exclaim he'd stay forever. Maybe they could reach a compromise.

"Kuro! Tell him I want to talk about staying here." said Adolf from the doorway.

Kuro reluctantly relayed the message and waited. Minutes passed and nothing happened. What was really making him so distressed? He risked it all and left the room when he wasn't supposed to.

"Yukari, come out right now! Kuro's worried about you!" Adolf shouted. "I am too..."

Yukari unlocked the door and found himself being hugged tightly by Kuro. Kuro looked around and noticed the room looked a bit cleaner than usual.

"Were you cleaning up...?" Kuro asked as he looked around.

"It's about time I've made changes." said Yukari with a forced smile.

Kuro gave him another hug then decided to help him out with cleaning.

"Why did you only respond to Adolf's voice...?" Kuro asked bitterly.

"Ah, he usually brings me back to Earth when I blank out." said Yukari with a chuckle. "It's complicated."

"But I've been with you longer... it's hardly fair." whined Kuro.

"I guess he's special." whispered Yukari, smiling bitterly at his words repeating in his mind.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

No one had come to punish him for leaving the room. Did they forget or didn't care? Night had blanketed the sky, causing him to draw the curtains. It had been awhile since he last checked his phone. He had quite a number of messages, notifications and calls. He never realized how well he was doing without using his phone. He started to text Mikoto then decided against it. The guy would press for details.

He sent Nagare a text, explaining his condition and checking on him. He smiled happily at hearing he was doing fine without him. His heart broke. Nagare missed him. Being separated from him felt like years despite it only being a few weeks. Nagare soon started to call, wanting to video chat. Adolf scrambled towards a empty wall space then answered.

"It's nice to see your face again, Addie. How's work going?" he asked cheerfully.

"Great. We're breaking for now before getting back to work. I would've called sooner but we've been swamped!" lied Adolf with a smile.

"That's fine. I'm just glad to have heard from you. Tell Miko I said hi." said Nagare before hanging up.

Adolf exhaled loudly as he let his body slide down the wall. He needed to be careful in case Nagare called at the worst possible moment. He figured he'd stay until a month passed before leaving. He just needed to survive another full week and a few days. He looked around the room, knowing he wouldn't miss the place at all. He didn't mind waking up with Nagare all over him, he didn't mind the poor man's breakfast they usually had and he certainly didn't mind the jobs he held.

"Soon I'll be back to my old life." Adolf said aloud, unaware of Yukari behind the cracked open door.


	9. Page 9

It was past 11 in the morning. He was the only one moving about the house. The other two bedrooms were locked. No one answered him whenever he called out. Did they go somewhere without him knowing? He tried looking through the keyholes, but couldn't see much through them. He ended up back in his temporary room, looking wistfully out the window. This was how things should end. Them not being close at all. It would make parting easy.

Adolf walked down stairs and heard voices at the front door. His body started to move before his mind was made up.

"You two went out? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Adolf curiously.

They looked at each other then back at him. Yukari went in first. Kuro sighed then looked ahead.

"Why do we need to tell you anything? It's not like you want to actually hang with us." replied Kuro before walking away.

Adolf looked at his retreating figure until it disappeared into the kitchen. He didn't understand what he meant. Of course he wanted to hang with them. Until his last day, they were still acquaintances. He followed Kuro to the kitchen and saw them happily talking in hushed voices. Yukari happily ate a steamed bun as Kuro started to prepare lunch.

He met eyes with Yukari who quickly looked away. Kuro looked back then frowned.

"Are you going to stare at us, help or leave?" asked Kuro sharply.

"I'll help." replied Adolf, quickly making his way to Kuro's side.

"I'll be outside." said Yukari, fleeing the scene.

"So, where did you both go...?" Adolf asked once more.

"Out. You'd work a lot faster if you shut your trap and worked." quipped Kuro as he waited for him to cut the lettuce. Adolf sighed then pointed the knife at Kuro who was unfazed by the action. "Did I do something to you both?"

"Quit talking and work. Otherwise I'm kicking you out." responded Kuro, avoiding the question.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Yukari quietly watched a pigeon as it had flown into the backyard. He had ran out of steamed buns and really started to feel the cold temperature. He assumed all birds flew south for the winter, so why did this pigeon stay?

"Hey." a voice called out.

In the end, Kuro kicked him out of the kitchen for being "too slow". Yukari kept his eyes on the bird. Another had flown in. Adolf called out to him again, only to get the same reaction. Yukari stood up then finally looked at him.

"What?" he asked flatly.

"You're both acting like I'm not a person that exists." said Adolf in a slightly hurt tone.

"You don't." replied Yukari quickly, a bit too quickly for Adolf's liking.

"I'm not following..." said Adolf in confusion.

Yukari glanced at the pigeons flying away then back at him.

"You're just like those pigeons." said Yukari before walking away.

Adolf turned to protest, but could see nothing would get through even if he tried. Adolf had seen the second pigeon come in and briefly saw them take flight. He quietly walked back towards the house, wondering if Yukari knew.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Kuro smiled happily as Yukari ate enthusiastically. Adolf was given bread and water for dinner.

"How come I don't get a meal like that?" Adolf complained.

"You don't deserve it. You've been a thorn in my side ever since I first met you. Don't think I've forgotten everything you've done." Kuro snapped, seconds away from strangling him if not for Yukari holding him.

"I'm sorry... Really, I don't feel like I'm being treated fairly." commented Adolf as he ate a piece of bread.

"Then why don't you leave? Wasn't that already in your plans?" Kuro seethed before going back to eating.

Adolf looked at Yukari who not once looked his way. Did he just find out or he already knew? Judging from how he acted earlier and those parting words he said, it was safe to assume he knew as well.

"Then I'll leave." said Adolf, downing the rest of the water before leaving the table.

He marched upstairs then opened the door to the bedroom. He slowly closed it then searched around for the bag he brought with him. He started packing the clothes he brought then spotted the dress off to the side in the closet. He looked around for the small top hat then smiled when he found it. He couldn't fathom leaving without it.

Adolf walked down the stairs, bag full of his own clothes and things. He heard the TV running in the living room. Yukari was watching a sitcom. Soon the sound of water running was heard. Kuro was washing dishes. Neither showed any care or sadness. He left.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Adolf quietly sat in his apartment alone. He told Nagare he had gotten back home and let Mikoto know he no longer had to lie. He started putting his clothes away then spotted the little top hat peeking out. Memories of his time wearing it flashed by quickly. It was stupid. Why did he take it with him? He wanted to forget the entire ordeal. He probably just saved himself from an early death.

The sound of his doorbell rang in his ears, causing him to wonder who it was. He opened the door and was pulled into a tight embrace. He knew the minty scent anywhere.

"Miko! How did you get here so quick?" he asked in shock.

"I'd prefer not to say. I'm glad you're back. It's been so boring in the labs without you." whined Mikoto as he waddled inside still holding Adolf.

"You really are a big baby aren't you?" Adolf teased as Mikoto sat on the sofa. "Coffee or tea?"

"Alcohol." replied Mikoto.

"Figured." said Adolf, already taking out a can of beer along with a water bottle. "One alcoholic beverage for you."

They sat in silence as they drank their respective drinks. Mikoto looked at Adolf who looked as if he's seen things.

"So, ever plan to get married?" asked Mikoto, deciding not to bring it up.

"If I find the right person. It's not easy these days, you know? With all of this new technology and photo shopping." said Adolf with a chuckle. "And to top it off, I have a peculiar taste anyway."

"Peculiar taste? How so?" asked Mikoto curiously.

"I'm drawn to people who aren't like me at all. I don't know why, but I am. I find it intriguing not knowing what they're thinking about along with the frustration it brings. It's like a puzzle you have to solve. Especially a person who's an open book but purposefully hides pages of them from you. The effort put in to learning about those hidden pages can feel so rewarding." said Adolf, going on and on about what he liked.

"I get it, you basically like mysterious people." said Mikoto, getting the bigger picture.

"Basically. A lot of people don't really go for the mysterious type now that I think about it. I get it though. Not everyone has the patience to wait and eventually learn." said Adolf happily.

"So, if I was mysterious, would you be interested in me?" asked Mikoto, hiding his intentions.

"Depends. I don't like mysterious assholes." joked Adolf before sighing. "I'd probably like that Mishakuji guy if he wasn't so... crazy."

"Huh? Oh, you mean when asked if he was allowed to have you. So glad you never saw him again." Mikoto said with a hearty laugh.

Adolf weakly smiled. If only he knew.

"Hey, why don't we date?" said Mikoto nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" Adolf asked with wide eyes.

"You heard me. Why don't we? I'm sure we'd make each other happy." said Mikoto, dead serious.

"Mikoto... you're really putting your heart on the line." replied Adolf, giving it serious thought. Mikoto anxiously waited. "Sure, why not?"

"Really!?" asked Mikoto with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I don't see why we shouldn't." said Adolf with a smile.

He needed to forget Yukari, even if it meant using his closest friend.


	10. Page 10

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Mikoto went through his drawer and pulled out a shirt. He noticed something fall in his side vision. It was a small top hat, expensive looking at that. He picked it up and observed it, wondering if this was the kind of thing Adolf was into.

"Miko, snacks ar-" said Adolf then froze at the sight of him holding the top hat. What would he do? It'd be strange if he ignored its existence. He should've thrown it away ages ago. "Oh? You found it for me? Thank you!"

"You're into miniature top hats?" asked Mikoto curiously.

"Yes! I recently got into them and plan to start collecting! I lost this the other day. Where was it?" Adolf asked with innocent eyes.

"In your drawer. Underneath clothes." said Mikoto full of suspicion. "I doubt you could lose something if it's stuck in a drawer. You were hiding your little fanatic side from me huh?"

"Guess I'm caught." said Adolf weakly, snapping the clip on hat onto some of his hair.

He was out of the red for now until Mikoto started asking when he got into them and where he got it from.

Nagare poked his head into the room, carrying warm snacks.

"Hey, where'd you get that top hat from? I want one too!" Nagare said excitedly as he placed the plate down.

He made a mental note to strangle Nagare in his sleep if he makes it out of the situation with a few scratches.

"It's a secret! I'm not comfortable with the idea of you both knowing." said Adolf, trying to play coy.

"Don't be stingy. Tell me. I'm sure Miko wants to buy you some too!" said Nagare with a pout.

He looked at Mikoto who kept his eyes glued to his phone screen. He took a peek and saw he was searching up miniature top hats. He wasn't making it out of this one.

"It's called Hatties! It's downtown!" Adolf blurted out off the top of his head.

The both of them nodded and started to search. Adolf took that opportunity to escape his apartment and get himself far away.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Adolf came to stop to catch his breath. He wasn't even remotely near Yukari yet he was able to do this much damage. He forcefully took the clip on off and threw it on the ground in anger. He moved to step on it then stopped. A pair of shoes had appeared in his line of sight. He looked up and saw Yukari silently munching on a snack.

He picked up the top hat then shoved it into Yukari's pocket. Yukari remained silent.

"No matter where I go I'm reminded of your crazy ass! Even today my boyfriend found this stupid hat that I stupidly took because I stupidly fell in love with it!" Adolf said in a raised voice. "I couldn't even come up with a plausible lie! So I ran! And of all my stupid dumb fucking luck, you're here too!"

Yukari took another bite as Adolf continued to rant.

"I wish you would just disappear from the face of this Earth! No one would even miss you." Adolf snapped.

Yukari finished chewing then looked at him with soft eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Yukari curiously.

"Don't act like you don't fucking know me! You're pissing me off!" Adolf shouted.

"Why are you yelling at me? I don't know you..." Yukari said misty eyed.

Adolf's entire being gave up. He was playing dumb. He couldn't believe it. He was going to make him seem like the crazy person. He seized Yukari by the wrist and dragged him down into an alley. Yukari frowned as Adolf has blocked his path of escape.

"Disappear from my life." said Adolf angrily.

"I haven't done anything. We just happened to run into each other here. Kuro's probably looking for me too..." said Yukari looking around. "I haven't left home until today. I heard there was going to be an auction today!"

"You're lying." said Adolf, needing someone to blame.

Yukari shook his head. He really hadn't left his home until today since he left. Adolf ruffled his hair with a tired sigh. His body tensed as Yukari held his face.

"Your beauty is darkening. Are you okay?" asked Yukari worriedly. The bright shine of the mixture of baby blue, white and silver was turning black and gray. "You aren't damaging yourself, are you...?"

"Even now you still talk about these beauty colors." said Adolf in disbelief. "Yeah, I'm damaging myself because of you. No matter what I do, you appear in my mind. Even some words trigger a memory I've had with you and Kuro. I can't stand it!"

Yukari looked at Adolf with remorse. So this was what happened if he kept a human in his collection. He gave Adolf a hug, surprising him.

"Stop that." fussed Adolf, trying to pull him off.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have insisted on owning you. Humans aren't meant to be kept like ceramic objects..." said Yukari quietly. "I'll give you anything you want to make up for it. Anything. Even my life."

Adolf blinked rapidly. Even his life? He was willing to go as far as giving his life just for making him crazy about him?

"Just... lets spend more time together. I guess..." said Adolf, unsure if what he decided was right. "Maybe then I'll stop thinking about you."

Yukari pressed his lips onto Adolf's, wrapping his arms around his neck affectionately. He never thought he'd hear those words come from Adolf's mouth. Words he longed to hear ever since they met. Yukari was given a surprise of Adolf kissing him back. He felt his arms finally wrap around him, holding him tight as if he'd float away. Yukari pulled away, a small strand of saliva making itself known before disappearing altogether.

"You..." Adolf whispered, hating Yukari, hating himself. "I'm in a relationship..."

"You kissed me back. You didn't push me away." said Yukari, seeing his beauty starting to shine. "Your beauty is coming back."

"Enough with that... look, don't tell anyone about this." said Adolf, worried Yukari would spread word.

"You're going to continue dating him...?" Yukari asked softly.

"Yes. I consented to it and to just suddenly break up without giving much of a reason? I can't do that." said Adolf. "I'm sorry."

Yukari blinked before clutching his chest. The pain was god awful. He wanted to die. He jerked away from Adolf's touch and ran. Adolf hesitated before going after him.

"Yukari!" Adolf shouted, seeing him heading straight for the street. "Yukari, stop!"

A car screeched to a stop. Adolf felt his heart sink as he came closer. Yukari sat on the ground, head lowered as the driver shouted and cursed at him. Yukari burst into tears, causing the driver to panic. Adolf rushed and checked him over, gently and repeatedly telling him he was okay and asking if he felt pain anywhere.

"I'm sorry..." Yukari whispered as he wobbled to his feet. "I'm being a major inconvenience to you."

"What? No. You're fine, just... please, look where you're running." said Adolf, pulling him back onto the sidewalk. "So, how goes cleaning that bedroom?"

"You don't have to change the subject. Look, I'll just butt out of your life like you wanted me to. This isn't the first time and it won't be the last. You're happy with how things are without me. Why should I try to butt in?" said Yukari in a broken voice. "Just continue living like I don't exist..."

Yukari pulled away then sped walked down the block. He couldn't have Adolf. He knew from the start it was an impossible feat. Even now he nearly got himself killed over him. He started to slow down before stopping all together. What was the point of it all? Why did he desire to have that man beside him whenever, wherever, treating him like fine china? He looked around him and spotted Kuro jogging down the block towards him.

Yukari smiled happily then felt his legs give out on him, causing him to sink to his knees. Worn out was the perfect way to describe his current state.

"You can't just collapse in the street like this. People will rob you." Adolf whispered as he helped him to his feet. "Are you tired?"

Kuro frowned heavily, breaking into a sprint. He wasn't going to let it happen again. He dashed into the street against the light, swiftly avoiding cars and just barely touching Adolf's neck with his fingertips.

"Step away from Yukari or else I'll put you in a coma." threatened Kuro as he glared at him.

"Kuro, I want to make things right. I want to get to know him better. I was trying to be a righteous person before, doing what I should and the opposite. I hardly thought about others. I want to know Yukari. I want to know all the information the hidden pages hold. So please, I ask for permission..." said Adolf before bowing.

Yukari looked at Kuro who was obviously conflicted.

"This is your last chance. Fuck up again and you'll find your murder being ruled as suicide." said Kuro as he pulled back.

Adolf smiled happily as he held Yukari in his arms. He was stupid, dumb, unintelligent, a jerk, an asshole, an idiot. He was dating Mikoto to forget about Yukari. Now he stood here in Yukari's presence, forgetting all about Mikoto. Yukari happily nuzzled Adolf as they decided to eat together.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Adolf laughed nervously as Yukari caressed his cheek and often played with his hair. He leaned into Yukari's hand, looking at the owner with a fond gaze. The excitement in his heart never dulled around him. Mikoto wasn't a person to be figured out. He was the more straightforward type. He met Yukari's gaze and wondered if he'd ever see his other look from before again.

"What is it?" asked Yukari curiously. "Is my hand bothering you?"

"No, it's really warm... I was just thinking about things..." said Adolf as he sipped from his drink.

"What about?" he asked.

"I want to be with you, but I have to face reality... No one exactly views you as sane. Well, some do." explained Adolf, worried about his image.

"You like your current partner, don't you? Don't force yourself to like me. I'm not really important anyway." said Yukari with a cute laugh that hid tears of pain and suffering behind it.


	11. Page 11

Yukari fingered the silver sword necklace as he sat in the bedroom Adolf had used. The outfits he bought still hung in the closet, waiting to be used again. He lied down on the bed and held one of the pillows close. It was as close as he'd get to Adolf when he wasn't around. He did this daily ever since he left. Kuro often worried as he never left the room, not eating or drinking for hours.

Yukari sat up and tied his hair up as he scooted off the bed. He needed to get back to work on the bedroom. Everything had been thrown out, the salvageable were salvaged and all that was left was the peeling wallpaper and the hole in the floor.

Kuro backed up as Yukari had come out. They looked at each other in silence before Kuro broke it.

"How are things? I see you tied your hair up." commented Kuro.

"Let's get that wallpaper off and decide on a new one, yeah?" said Yukari with a grin. "And flooring too."

Kuro watched as Yukari walked down the hall and disappeared into the room. Yukari was changing. For years he's kept that room the way it was before, not even so giving it a glance. Ever since Adolf entered his life, he's done things he never believed he'd ever do. He hurriedly went to join Yukari to prevent him getting any serious injuries.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Kuro looked at Yukari's face, hoping to learn what he wanted.

"Can you see beauty colors through photos?" asked Kuro, wondering how far his ability stretched.

"If it was taken within a week, yes. For these, not really. I'd have to go in person... Yet another draw back of this stupid thing..." said Yukari, getting quieter towards the end.

"Do you want to go in person? I don't have a problem with that." said Kuro happily.

"Might as well. I don't want to make the mistake of buying something with a dull gray." said Yukari, looking at some of the decorations in the living room. "But first, lets figure out wallpapering and flooring."

They nodded then headed upstairs to get ready. Kuro fussed about Yukari walking around naked while Yukari simply laughed at him. They walked down the stairs then heard someone ring the doorbell. Yukari fled upstairs as Kuro picked up weapons. Kuro opened the door, hiding behind it to ambush the person who walked in.

"Hello? Kuro? Yukari?" Adolf called out as he stayed in the doorway.

"Oh, it's you." Kuro muttered as he stepped out holding sharp knives.

"Oh? Are you both going out?" asked Adolf, shivering from the cold.

"Yes. What business do you have here? Aren't you supposed to be spending time with the people you missed so dearly?" asked Kuro full of suspicion.

"I missed Yukari. I couldn't focus at work, so I snuck away." said Adolf with a smile. "Is he hiding?"

Yukari quietly came down the stairs then saw Adolf standing in the doorway. Adolf pushed past Kuro and ran straight towards him, picking him up and spinning him around. The feeling he got with Yukari was different than what he felt around Mikoto. Whenever he thought of him, looked at him, his heart swelled. He found Yukari attractive, enticing, sexy even if he tried. He found his childish side adorable, cute, interesting.

He never thought he'd be this crazy over a person he knows only so much about. He was brought out of his thoughts by Yukari briefly caressing his cheek.

"Go back to work. I'm sure you were doing something important. And what would Mikoto think of you suddenly disappearing on him?" said Yukari as he pulled away. "We won't be home for a while, so if you need something, stop by tonight."

Adolf nodded then walked out with Yukari. Kuro locked the door as Adolf dragged Yukari along, holding him close as they walked down the block.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Mikoto quietly watched Adolf, wondering what happened between him leaving and coming back made him radiate so brightly.

"Did something good happen? Do tell your boyfriend." said Mikoto intrigued.

"Oh, I'm just happy to back with you. Now let's get to work. Discoveries won't happen by themselves." said Adolf, avoiding any mention of Yukari.

Mikoto ruffled Adolf's hair before walking away. His mind was completely on Yukari, how he smiled brightly while looking at him. Did he have feelings for Yukari? He certainly didn't feel the same way about Mikoto that he did Yukari. Would it be wrong if him to want to indulge himself, following his wants and desires, despite knowing that Yukari may not be sane?

He decided to break up with Mikoto. Even if Yukari wasn't a factor, he didn't feel right giving less than 10% when Mikoto was giving 100%. What exactly was Yukari to him? A friend? An acquaintance? A person he found astoundingly attractive? A person he could see himself with in five years? He didn't know, but he wanted to find out what made him so crazy about the guy.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Kuro opened the door to the room then placed a few bowls down on the floor in front of Yukari. He didn't understand why he refused to leave the messed up room, but he could see a bit of its attractiveness.

"So they're coming in tomorrow to work on it. Are you comfortable opening your home to others...?" Kuro asked, knowing he could've done the job himself.

"If I want to be able to walk with my head higher, I have to show people I'm no different than them. Other than the fact I can see beauty." said Yukari with a smile. "I want Adolf to be able to say 'Yes, that's the person I love' one day without fear of judgment."

"But who's to say he'll break up with his current boyfriend?" asked Kuro worriedly.

"Even if it never comes to pass, I still want him to be able to say he knows me and is close to me without the stigma hanging over me." replied Yukari, knowing things had to change.

"He's really changed you. Is this what love does to people?" Kuro muttered as he ate.

"Love? What do you mean?" asked Yukari with a tilt of his head.

"You love him don't you?" Kuro asked in confusion.

"Foolish. I simply find his beauty astounding. I'd do anything to keep such a beautiful man by my side." said Yukari with determination. "Though, I understand him eventually missing his friends and family..."

Kuro looked at him with pity. Just how warped was his childhood that he couldn't tell the difference between love and admiration? They both perked up at the sound of the doorbell. They looked at each other and decided to head down together.

Kuro kept a knife handy just in case it wasn't someone they knew. He opened the door and saw Adolf standing in the cold with a brown bag.

"What's in the bag?" Kuro asked full of suspicion.

"Donuts." said Adolf, opening the bag and showing them.

Yukari's eyes shone as he started to drool. They looked delicious. Yukari pulled him inside, taking the bag of donuts from him when he wasn't looking.

"Hey! Share with Kuro too!" Adolf fussed as he chased after Yukari.

Kuro locked the front door then sighed. He couldn't deny that Adolf has had a positive effect on Yukari. If someone told him that Yukari would be this bright and active in the future, he would've laughed back then. He watched as Adolf caught Yukari who held a donut between his lips. He loved this side of Yukari.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Kuro checked the time and saw it was closing in towards midnight. He glanced at Adolf who quietly lied in Yukari's arms. The scene before him would be cute, if Adolf wasn't still in a relationship.

"So, when will you come by again?" asked Yukari softly.

"I can't say for certain, but maybe I can give you a call if I'm able to get off early." said Adolf, taking out his phone. "What's your cell number?"

Yukari looked at Kuro who shrugged. He looked back at Adolf and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I don't have a cell phone." he replied. "I never saw a need for one since Kuro is always by my side."

Adolf sat up and looked at him. Did he not have friends? No family member he was remotely close to?

"No friends whatsoever?" asked Adolf. Yukari nodded. "No family?" Yukari nodded again. "Just... Kuro?"

"Yeah. You of all people should know how he was ostracized. Practically told to shut himself in unless he wanted to be ridiculed." said Kuro.

"Then lets get you a cell phone. I'll be your first contact." said Adolf excitedly.

"No, I'd be his first. I've been here longer." said Kuro with a glare.

Adolf rolled his eyes then set a date for them to go and get him a cell phone. Yukari held Adolf's phone, curiously exploring what it had to offer. He tapped on gallery, wondering what was contained in it.

"Ah, not there." said Adolf, taking his phone before he saw anything scandalous.

"Why not?" asked Yukari, taking it back.

"We all have things we don't want people to see. Don't you?" Adolf commented. Yukari thought about it then nodded. "My point."

Yukari still started to snoop through his photos, coming across one or two photos of a red haired guy. There were also picture of a young guy with green hair, some of it covering his left eye.

"They look like nice people." said Yukari with a smile, unknowing that the red haired male was Adolf's current boyfriend.

"Yukari! God damn it..." Adolf seethed as he snatched his phone back.

"I'm sorry..." he said quietly. "I just wanted to know who's around such a beautiful guy like you."

"Anyway, shouldn't you be leaving, Adolf?" said Kuro, protecting Yukari from awkwardness.

"Says who? Yukari owns the place. Only he can kick me out." said Adolf, sticking his tongue out.

Yukari reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver necklace with the silver sword on it. Adolf noticed it, waiting for Yukari to speak.

"May I put it on you?" he asked quietly, his distant eyes slowly fading away.

"I don't see why not." replied Adolf, moving his hair.

Kuro rolled his eyes and left the room, feeling disgusted. Yukari smiled happily then reached around his neck to chain it. Adolf quietly stared at him before going in for a cheek kiss. Yukari briefly froze before turning his attention from the necklace to him.

"Adolf..." said Yukari, the intense and alluring look settling into his eyes.

"Call me Addie, Yukari." said Adolf in a low tone.

"Addie..." Yukari repeated, smiling at the name he was given permission to use.

Yukari moved closer to Adolf, his lower body pressed against his, their torso inches apart from touching. Adolf raised an eyebrow as Yukari locked his hands together, the necklace resting comfortably on his chest. Adolf finally went in for the kiss, unable to stand the tension between them any longer. They messily kissed each other, Yukari only pulling away to tie up his hair.

"Let me do it." said Adolf, gently tying his hair and melting at the sight of Yukari blushing. "You're so damn pretty..."

"You're flattering me too much." said Yukari with a smile before going in for a brief kiss. "Stay tonight."

"I can't... Nagare'll start pestering me and I don't doubt he'll tell Mikoto, my boyfriend..." said Adolf with a frown. "I promise, tomorrow I'll break up with him. I'll come straight here after work."

"Do you really mean it?" asked Yukari with wide eyes.

Adolf gave him a kiss then smiled widely, assuring him he'd keep to his word. Yukari kissed him back, pushing him down onto his back as he deepened the kiss. He was addicted to him. He wanted every ounce of his being to belong solely to him and him alone. He wanted to be the only one he smiled that brightly for. He wanted to keep his shining beauty all to himself to view alone. Yukari wanted sole possession of Adolf.


	12. Page 12

Yukari quietly watched the man and woman work on the floor, tearing it up. A part of him felt like a shackle had been released. That whatever was weighing him down in that room had finally disappeared.

"Kuro." Yukari called out.

Kuro poked his head out of a room then walked over to him.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to get in contact with my family. Help me." said Yukari as he leaned against the door frame.

"Are you sure? They literally dumped you here and haven't visited at all to even check on you! And I'm definitely not counting that time your uncle visited." said Kuro, forgetting Yukari drunk told him.

"How do you know about that?" Yukari asked with wide eyes.

"Thank your drunk self. I know all about it. They're not family, they're monsters." said Kuro, fuming.

"Even still, I want to get in contact. I want to start with my parents. I want them to see how well I'm doing." said Yukari with a faint smile.

"Do you know their names? Address? Anything I can go off of?" asked Kuro, deciding to help him.

"Mishakuji Saotome and Mishakuji Ryo..." Yukari muttered, their names tasting bitter in his mouth.

"No address?" Kuro pressed as he wrote their names down. Yukari shook his head. They most definitely had to have moved since being sent here. "I see."

Yukari fiddled with his necklace as he continued to watch them work. Things were looking up for him.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Yukari eyed the shelves up and down, wondering which was a better buy. He usually let Kuro do the shopping, but he wanted to try doing things himself for a change. He finally picked one then showed Kuro.

"Correct. Your first try too." Kuro commented.

Yukari clapped happily before adding it to the cart. He must've gotten his mom's skill of smart shopping. Kuro continued to test him, finding himself praising him more than reprimanding him.

"We should do this more often! No, every time!" said Yukari excitedly.

"You're like a child going to a playground for the first time." joked Kuro, loving this side of Yukari. He looked at the man before him with gentle eyes. _"I wish you looked at me the same way you look at Adolf."_

They finally picked up everything on their list and went to stand in line. Kuro took over for paying and told Yukari he'd explain it all to him and help him remember. Yukari turned around then stared wide eyed. He swore he just saw Adolf.

"Stay here." said Yukari before heading off towards where he thought he saw him.

He reached the end of the aisle and hastily looked around. No one. He looked into the next aisle and spotted who he saw. It couldn't be Adolf. He never wore his hair up. He wouldn't be kissing another man in a supermarket. Yukari turned away then rubbed his eyes. He was seeing things. He shook his head and hurried back over to Kuro. Adolf couldn't be there.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Adolf sighed heavily as they set the snacks down on the table. Soon their peers started to swarm it, barely leaving anything for them.

"You were right. That place was practically empty." said Mikoto as he put his car keys away.

"Of course I'm right. Anyway, hurry up and eat. We gotta get back to work." said Adolf as he took the hair tie out to redo it.

Mikoto opened a bag of cookies then held one up for Adolf to eat. Adolf politely declined, remembering his promise with Yukari.

"Not feeling sweets? That's fine." said Mikoto, placing them aside before leaning in close to Adolf. "I'd prefer a kiss anyway."

Adolf bit his lip as Mikoto slowly leaned in. He looked around then placed a small notebook in between them. Mikoto opened his eyes and frowned heavily.

"I'm sorry... Let's not do this anymore. I can't be okay with this kind of relationship... It's not fair to you." said Adolf quietly, finally voicing his thoughts. "Let's break up. There's nothing else that needs to be said."

"Addie-" Mikoto started but was told to call him Adolf. "Adolf, am I doing something wrong? Or is it really impossible for you to like me back?"

"There's nothing else to say, Miko. I'm heading back." said Adolf, quickly walking past him.

"Add- Adolf!" Mikoto called out after him.

Adolf started walking faster, ducking into a room and hiding. He covered his mouth, completely in awe at himself. Did he really just break up with his close friend for an ostracized person who he still knew so little about? No matter how he looked at it, it was a dumb move. He hoped he wouldn't regret it later on.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Yukari marveled at the sight before him. Most of the floor had been completed and they had started a bit in getting the wallpapering ready for the next day. He made a mental note to study up on home furnishings. He happily walked over to Kuro's room and found him nose deep in his computer.

"What's got you so focused?" asked Yukari curiously.

"I'm close to locating your parent's address but something isn't right..." muttered Kuro.

"Did you check spelling?" Yukari suggested. Kuro looked at Yukari then back at his screen. He tapped backspace then started typing. "Did you did misspell something?"

"I have the address. When do you want to go?" asked Kuro, avoiding the question.

"Tomorrow. There's no reason to wait. I've practically waited for years if you think about it." said Yukari with sarcastic laughter. "I want to get there early in the morning."

"You're insane... What makes you think they'll just let you mosey in?" Kuro countered.

"I'll break in if necessary." responded Yukari. "Anyway, did you check the mail today?"

"Right! A vibrant letter came for you." said Kuro, leading him to the mail.

Yukari opened it and started to read. He wanted to scream in delight. He was going to be on national TV. He didn't know why he was chosen to go on and not someone else, but he was still excited to be on the show. Were they interested in his collection? Kuro looked at it and had doubts.

"Do you really want to do this?" asked Kuro.

"Why not? Refusing to go would make me look bad. I'm trying to better my image." said Yukari with a shake of his head.

"Then I'll come with you. I don't trust them." said Kuro with pursed lips.

Yukari smiled happily then gave him a hug. Luck was completely on his side.

They heard the doorbell and Yukari had dashed downstairs without Kuro, who trailed behind him. Yukari opened the door then froze. Kuro watched Yukari run past him, covering his mouth. He neared the door and saw a perplexed Adolf.

"Did something happen...?" asked Adolf curiously.

"I could ask you the same thing. I warned you, didn't I? Hurt him again and I'll make your death look like suicide." said Kuro, cracking his knuckles.

"Wait! I didn't do anything. I haven't seen you both since last night..." reasoned Adolf, afraid of how he'd kill him.

"I'll ask Yukari to see if you're telling the truth." said Kuro, closing the door and leaving Adolf out in the cold.

Adolf sat on a step as he waited. Why did Yukari's smile fade so quickly? Why did he look as if he was on the verge of tears? He checked his phone and saw he had yet another missed call from Mikoto. Did he really want to hear what he had to say? Or did he have one final request before coming to terms? Mikoto wasn't important now, right now it was about Yukari, the person he had become smitten for.

He heard the door open and turned to look. Kuro held a knife in hand. Was it really the end for him?

"Kari says you can come in. He insisted you stay for dinner. Have you eaten?" said Kuro as he stepped aside for him to enter.

"No, actually. I was planning to spend the night." said Adolf with a smile.

Kuro tightened his grip on the knife. It was just one night. There was no way he'd decide down the road to stay permanently. He noticed Adolf started ascending the stairs.

"Where are you going? Upstairs is off limits until bed time." Kuro barked, pulling him down the stairs.

"Since when?" asked Adolf in confusion.

"Yukari doesn't want to see you. He's afraid of vomiting in front of you." said Kuro as he sat him down at the dining table.

"Does he have a stomach bug...?" Adolf asked with worry.

"Yeah." said Kuro. "You apparently."

Adolf raised an eyebrow as Kuro started preparing food to cook. His phone started to vibrate, a familiar name appearing on his screen. He finally decided to answer.

"Why aren't you home?" Mikoto asked as Nagare stepped aside to let him in.

"Didn't Nagare tell you? I'm staying at a friend's." said Adolf, moving from the dining table to a more secluded spot.

"Which friend? I've called all of them and they all said you weren't with them." lied Mikoto, trying to get him to slip up.

"You wouldn't know her. We've only became friends recently and I haven't told you about her." half lied Adolf, as he did indeed make a new friend.

"When can I meet them? A friend of yours is a friend of mine." said Mikoto, wanting to know who this woman was.

"Adolf, I could use some help." Kuro shouted, unaware of the situation.

"Isn't that a guy's voice...?" asked Mikoto suspiciously.

"It's her brother. They live together." said Adolf, quietly gesturing for Kuro to stay quiet.

"Well, I'd still like to meet'em one day. Sorry for stopping over like this. Kind of wanted to give you something." said Mikoto, giving the box to Nagare. "See you at work."

Adolf exhaled loudly then noticed Yukari slowly descending the stairs. They locked eyes and Yukari dashed up the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. He looked around him before heading upstairs as well, ignoring Kuro's rule.

"Yukari, come out!" said Adolf, opening each door and looking inside for him.

Yukari kept his hands over his mouth as he curled into himself in the closet. He did see Adolf in that supermarket. That was him kissing another guy. The thought of it made his urge to regurgitate even higher. Adolf continued to call out to him until he could no longer hear it. He poked his head out of the closet then quietly sighed. Adolf wasn't in the room.

He slowly wobbled to his feet then found his body being seized from the side. He looked and saw Adolf looking at him with a cheesy grin. Yukari bit down hard on his lip.

"Please, let go..." Yukari whispered, feeling his stomach churn uncontrollably.

"Huh? Why? Are you really sick?" asked Adolf worriedly.

Yukari wasn't given a chance to reply as the contents of his stomach ended up on the floor, some of it getting on Adolf's sleeve. Yukari sank to his knees as tears poured out of his eyes, his stomach threatening to release more of its contents if prompted.

"I'll go get Kuro..." said Adolf as he hurried out.

Yukari's body shook, unable to handle the fact Adolf had seen him in such a terrible state. He was probably, no, definitely disgusted. Kuro and Adolf entered the room, the both of them cleaning up.

"I told you not to come up here. Why don't you ever listen to me?" Kuro fussed, scrunching his nose at the smell.

"I was worried and wanted to see him... Is that so wrong?" asked Adolf as he glanced at the crying Yukari. "Can't I be there to comfort my loved one if they aren't well?"

"Just go get him cleaned up. I can do this alone." mumbled Kuro, taking Adolf's mop.

Yukari finally lifted his head, sniffling and wiping tears. He really had two of the best people in the world as close friends.


	13. Page 13

Adolf turned in his sleep then was awakened by the feeling of something warm. Yukari was still asleep, his body not too far from his own. His body started to recognize and pinpoint exactly where it felt warm. He reached down below and confirmed. It wasn't too long after he had ejaculated. Did he have a wet dream? He couldn't remember. There didn't seem like any signs that Yukari had made a move.

He put the mystery to the side, stealing another glance at Yukari's peaceful face. He slowly ran his fingers through his hair in complete awe of his beauty. A small shimmer briefly made itself known around Yukari before disappearing. Was he seeing things? He wasn't given time to dwell on it as Yukari had stirred.

"Morning." said Adolf with a gentle look.

"Morning..." replied Yukari, looking at him with a suspicious grin.

"You know, I had the dirtiest wet dream. So I was lying in bed, completely naked and this decently buff guy was hovering over me with this huge dick that looked like it'd tear me in half." exaggerated Adolf, hoping to catch something off with him. Yukari simply nodded. "Prepping was so pleasurable, I nearly came just from it."

"Adolf, why are you telling me this...?" asked Yukari, hiding further into the sheets.

"Why not? I'm sure you wouldn't mind having fap material." said Adolf innocently.

Yukari furrowed his brows as Adolf chuckled while getting out of bed. What was his plan that involved getting him horny so early in the morning? Early morning. Yukari practically jumped out of bed and hurriedly searched around for clothes.

"What's gotten into-" Adolf started before seeing the door close. "...you."

Adolf poked his head out, seeing Kuro flit around, putting things in a bag and periodically checking on Yukari, urging him to hurry up.

"What's going on?" asked Adolf.

"None of your business. Kari, hurry up before I leave you!" shouted Kuro.

Yukari fell flat on his face as the door opened. He picked himself up and hurriedly buttoned his shirt. Kuro rolled his eyes and zipped his pants and loosely tied his necktie. Adolf was left in the dark as the two left without another word.

"Guess I'll see myself out..." mumbled Adolf as he pouted.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Yukari looked at the home that took up an entire block. Did they always live in such a lavish place? He shook his head, remembering his purpose. He was going to show them he was alive and well. Kuro pressed the button and was wired to staff.

"May I have your surname?" they asked.

"Mishakuji." said Yukari, stepping in front of Kuro. "Tell them the child they dumped years ago has come back."

"Master Kari...?" the voice said filled with surprise.

"Yes, it's me, Mrs. Fujiki. You can come out and see for yourself." said Yukari, happy to know they kept someone from the old staff.

The gate opened and Yukari grabbed Kuro by the wrist and pulled him inside before it closed. The front door opened and a tall, slender woman stepped out, moving as fast as she could towards them. Yukari let Kuro go as Mrs. Fujiki enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm so glad to hear you're okay... I was so worried when they shipped you off all alone with one servant... Are you healthy?" she asked, looking him over.

"I'm doing fine. How have you been? Are there still others from the old staff?" asked Yukari as he followed her in.

"Very few of us. Ah, your father is out I'm afraid. Your mother is upstairs gazing out the window as usual around this time." said Mrs. Fujiki as she led them upstairs. "Though, may I have this fellow's name?"

"Yatogami Kuro. I am the only servant under Mr. Mishakuji. As of late, he's been brighter than I've ever seen." said Kuro with a bow and smile.

"She's right in here. I'll let her know." she said then disappeared into the room.

Yukari looked around, wondering how much richer they had gotten since tossing him aside. He was well aware someone had been feeding his bank account every month, as if they were either trying to secretly care for him or keep him from coming home. The door opened and two women stepped out.

"That's my son alright. I'd know those eyes and lips anywhere..." she said with crossed arms. "So, what finally made you decide to come back home?"

"I wanted both you and dad to know I was still alive and doing fine, but now that I'm here, I have some questions I want answered." said Yukari, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Ask." she said.

"One. Why did you just toss me away like that? Aren't you supposed to be parents who love unconditionally? Two. Who's behind putting money in my back account and why? Three. Do I have any siblings that I don't know about since you abandoned me? Four. Why haven't either of you bothered to check up on me? Why not even once?" asked Yukari, knowing the answers just might leave a deeper scar.

"To answer your first question, your father decided we'd send you off with your... things and a servant as you couldn't stand on your own at the time. We hardly had any space in our home with you and your kleptomaniac self. I didn't want to give you up, but I had to be rational." she said with a shake of her head. Kuro looked at Yukari who remained silent. "Now for question two, this is the first time I'm hearing about it. Perhaps I'll ask your father when he gets home."

She glanced at Kuro, wondering who he was. Kuro averted his gaze, feeling as if she was burning holes through him.

"Third answer, you're an only child. We feared having another _you_, so I had my tubes tied. So you can celebrate if that's what you're worried about. And your last question, I've thought about it, but hardly have the time. Your father never seemed to care, so I never brought it up to him. Time went on and here we are." she said with a slight apologetic look. "I don't hate you, Yukari, I'm just much too busy these days. I'm sure you are too."

Yukari backed away as his mother had approached him. It was obvious in her answers that they simply just stopped caring. He didn't know why he expected anything more from them. They literally shipped him off to survive on his own. He wasn't even finished with elementary school.

"Just admit it, you both didn't want to raise a child who maybe had a mental problem. You couldn't stand the fact that I claimed to see things that you couldn't see! You're afraid of me!" Yukari said, getting louder with each word.

"What else were we supposed to do with you!?" she shouted back.

"Love me like real parents should!" Yukari screamed, tears unwillingly leaving his eyes.

Mrs. Fujiki and Kuro looked at each other then back at the waring mother and child. Kuro took one of Yukari's hands and gave it a squeeze. Mrs. Fujiki quietly slipped from his mother's side and held his other. She herself was in the wrong as well for having doubts and not sticking up for him during his time of need. If anything, she would do anything to make up for her past mistake.

"Then maybe we should've put you up for adoption. You might've had real parents then." she said before heading back into the room.

Kuro held Yukari in his arms as he suddenly started to collapse. They started worrying, quickly taking him to a room to lie down. Mrs. Mishakuji looked out and watched them carry her son away. She quieted dabbed at her eye as her heart was relieved to know her son was still alive.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Adolf decided to take off of work as he couldn't bring himself to just leave without someone locking the door behind him. He quietly looked out the window as the weather report mentioned it'd snow that night. He could see parts of the blue sky disappearing behind the clouds.

It was well into the early afternoon and they hadn't come back. How far did they go? What were they doing? He didn't know. He walked over to the closet and looked at the untouched outfits he had left behind. They were still in mint condition. He closed the door then walked himself back to bed. He hoped they'd be back before the snowfall.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Yukari came to and looked around him. Two familiar faces were at his side. Did he fall asleep?

"Here, eat this and get your strength back." said Kuro as he held up good for him to eat.

"Your father returned home as well..." Mrs. Fujiki added quietly.

"Where is he? I need to see him before I go." said Yukari as he tried getting up.

"After you eat." said Kuro, forcing food into his mouth.

Mrs. Mishakuji watched from the doorway, wondering if her son was anemic. Yukari spotted her and caused her to hide. Should she just be honest? She peeked back in and saw he was no longer looking. She knocked on the door before entering.

"How are you feeling...?" she asked while approaching.

"Like shit." Yukari spat.

"Yukari, what I said before about not wanting to give you up, it was true. Your father just took you without warning. I hadn't made up my mind. I should've done more for you..." she said, reaching for his hand. "I'm not asking for forgiveness, just for you to understand..."

Yukari remained silent as he let her hold his hand. A loud, cleared throat brought their attention towards the door.

"You aren't dead. Looks like we have a heir after all." said Mr. Mishakuji. "Why are you back here?"

"To get answers and show both of you I'm alive and well. And speaking of getting answers," said Yukari as he glared at him. "Who's been depositing money in my bank account? Mom says she just now heard of it."

"It's about time you've left. We can see that you're pretty well off." said Mr. Mishakuji with a frown.

"Someone has to know. It's coming from the main account." said Yukari with a knowing look.

"Don't make me use force." he said with furrowed brows.

Yukari rose from his spot on then bed, seizing Kuro by the wrist who in turned dropped the food he was holding and followed him out. Mrs. Fujiki looked at his parents before following after Yukari.

"Yukari, wait!" she said quickly.

"What is it?" asked Yukari in a softer tone.

"Leave your address with me. I'll come over and help around your place. And to visit of course." she said, taking out a notepad and pen.

Yukari wrote down his address then said his farewells. She quietly watched from the window as the two of them left. She looked back in the direction of the room and wondered why Mr. Mishakuji kept silent about him and the money transfers.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Yukari looked up as the snow started to fall just as they arrived home. The door swung open before Kuro could open it himself.

"Welcome home!" said Adolf happily, hugging Yukari tight then shivering as a cold breeze seeped through the fabric of his clothes and kissed his skin.

"You didn't have work today...?" asked Yukari as he walked inside with Adolf.

"Well, no one was home and I didn't want to leave the door unlocked..." explained Adolf as they headed into the kitchen.

"Ah, thank you for house sitting." said Yukari happily, an invisible tail wagging behind him.

Adolf gave him a kiss on the cheek then received one back. Was now an appropriate time to ask him what he went out for? Yukari looked at him with big, round eyes and a bitten steamed bun in hand.

"It really did snow like they said it would." said Adolf, deciding not to voice his thoughts.

"Hey, let's go outside for a bit." said Yukari, nearly done with his snack.

Adolf nodded then went upstairs to put on warmer clothes. Yukari waited beside the door for Adolf who came stumbling down the stairs. The action granted Adolf a few cute giggles and a forehead kiss.

The duo stood outside in the cold, looking up at the falling snow. Yukari averted his gaze and looked at Adolf enjoying the snow. He wasn't sure it was because of the snow or something else, but his beauty radiated brighter than he's ever seen. Adolf looked at him then curiously tilted his head. Yukari put his gloved hands on his cheeks, one moving to caress it. Adolf was his and his alone. A beauty he's never seen before willingly came to him and would soon never leave his side.

"Kiss me..." Yukari whispered as he stared deep into his eyes, wondering what secrets lied behind them that created such a beauty.

Adolf leaned forward and connected their lips. The snow continued to fall around the two in love, unknowing of the incoming disaster that could tear them apart.


	14. Page 14

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Yukari hummed happily as he looked over the new clothes he bought the day before. He wanted to look good on TV. Solid colors were always a safe choice, but patterns made one seem more confident. What if he mixed them? He started putting an outfit together and loved it. He knew this was _it_.

Kuro poked his head in and was greeted by a mooning from Yukari. Yukari turned around then smiled widely, completely oblivious to Kuro's trying-not-to-be-watchful eyes.

"I've finally decided! Come, come!" said Yukari, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him over. "What do you think?"

"Do solids. It's a safe choice." said Kuro, unsure if the outfit would fly well.

"Then I'm better off wearing a skin tight dress." Yukari complained as he marched over to his closet.

"Just dress the way you want. And please, put on clothes. What if Adolf was here?" Kuro nagged, wishing he'd give a heads up.

"I'm sure he'd like the view. Come on, help me dress." said Yukari happily as he handed Kuro his shirt.

Kuro swallowed hard as he made his way to his back side, hoping he'd put his bottoms on faster.

"Oh, is Adolf working today?" asked Yukari as he started to braid his hair.

"I believe so. Let me help with that. Do you want them together or...?" said Kuro as he held some of Yukari's hair.

Yukari explained how he wanted it to look then sat so Kuro could do it. Yukari started to hum a song he favored as a child. Kuro started humming along with him, a quiet harmony circling them like leaves in the wind and dispersing to bless others with its beautiful melody.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Yukari felt eyes on him as he leaned against Kuro on their way to the broadcasting station. Had they never seen a tired person before? He took out his new phone and decided to text Adolf. He was nervous. What if things went wrong? Kuro gently patted his head, well aware of how he was probably feeling at the moment.

Yukari smiled happily as Adolf took his mind off of things as the train neared their stop. Kuro read along with him, interested in the research Adolf's done in the past. Their stop was eventually announced.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

They entered the building and looked around. Someone scurried over to them and talked a mile a minute, hardly letting them get a word in before dropping them off in a room.

They sat down and took in their surroundings. Yukari curled into himself as nervousness started to settle in once more. What if the public made fun of him for his outfit? What if they made memes out of him? What if they ruined the good image he's been trying to promote? He felt a pair of hands hold his, causing him to look.

"We'll get through this. Just remember what Adolf said. Stay calm and neutral. You have a better chance at success this way." said Kuro before giving his knuckles a kiss. "Plus you're not alone. I'm here too."

"Thanks Kuro..." Yukari whispered, leaning forward to give him a hug.

A person entered the room just as they pulled apart.

"Mishakuji Yukari?" she called out. Yukari raised his hand. "Come with me. You, someone will guide you to your seat."

Yukari followed her and found himself waiting in a dark area. She handed him a piece of paper, explaining that they'd ask him those questions and to memorize their order. He smiled as they seemed like fairly easy questions. She took it back and ushered him out as they had introduced him.

He felt himself starting to freeze up as he walked to his seat. He didn't expect such a crowd. He quietly searched around for Kuro and spotted him.

"So, our first question for you..." said the show host. "What exactly are 'colors of beauty'?"

Yukari's alarm system went off. This wasn't one of the questions. Did she give him the wrong ones or was it on purpose? He sat up straight then proceeded to explain exactly what it was.

"It's not just limited to nonliving things, living things have colors as well." said Yukari with a smile.

"Do you collect living things for your collection as well then?" the host asked.

"Absolutely not. Only a heartless person would think of keeping a living thing caged up for their own desires." replied Yukari, thinking back to when he got Adolf to stay.

"I see. Next question. There are rumors going around that your parents abandoned you and you were raised by a family who found you." said the host with curiosity. "Is it true?"

His alarm system was ringing wildly, close to combustion. He looked out to Kuro who gestured for him to stay calm.

"Well, I'm here to say such a rumor is untrue. I don't know who started it and spread such a baseless and nasty thing." replied Yukari, not wanting to drag his parents in.

"You better watch out, whoever started that rumor." said the host with a laugh. "Our next question. Are you a shut in because society outcast you or because of mental problems?"

Yukari was close to bursting at that point. These weren't "I want to get to know you" questions, these were "we want to invade your privacy and find faults" questions. Kuro could see how badly Yukari wanted to lash out.

"I am not a shut in as I've traveled to many places like England, America, Australia, China, a bunch of places in search of beautiful objects. I've recently stopped as I missed home and wanted to see family and catch up." said Yukari, swallowing his anger. "I plan to travel again when I've had my fill of Japan."

The crowd silently murmured as the host made a generic comment before moving onto the next question, the question that'd set him off.

"Are you using 'colors of beauty' to cover up the fact that you may have a mental disorder?" asked the host.

Yukari snapped. Kuro panicked and quickly started a commotion, pretending as if he was having a heart attack. The cameras panned over to him and Yukari had made his escape, telling a staff he needed to use the restroom and couldn't hold it.

Kuro glanced at the stage then relaxed, showing everyone he was okay and was thankful it wasn't real. The show had cut to commercial.

Yukari hid in a bathroom stall and started to text Adolf who had in fact already sent multiple messages. He heard the door open then burst into tears at the sound of Kuro's voice. Were they purposefully trying to get a rise out of him?

"Hey, we'll be back on air soon." said a staff member to Kuro before leaving.

"Come on, Yukari. I'm sure this'll be the last invasive one. Remember, stay calm and neutral." said Kuro, worried that it was becoming too much.

Yukari quietly left the safety of the stall and let Kuro lead him back most of the way before they had to part.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

They quietly sat in the room as Kuro comforted Yukari. The questions after it were generic and easy to answer. He was amazed at how Yukari walked off stage with his head held high. He was practically disintegrating right before his eyes.

"Ready to go home?" Kuro asked as he took snacks and drinks from the fridge.

Yukari nodded. Kuro frowned as he hadn't said a word since coming off stage. He helped him to his feet and led him back home.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Kuro stood outside the bedroom, unable to get in. He hadn't heard a single peep come from him ever since they got home over an hour ago. It was worrying him. He started searching around for the keys they had made for the locks. He just hoped they weren't locked inside with Yukari. He couldn't find them and had no time to waste, so he grabbed a hammer and started whacking away at the door.

Adolf hurried up the steps and rapidly pressed on the doorbell. He had seen the entire thing as Kuro was secretly live recording so he wouldn't have to wait for the episode to come out. No one was coming to the door. He tried the knob and as expected, it was locked.

"Anyone home!?" Adolf shouted, pressing on the doorbell again.

Kuro held Yukari in his arms as tears streamed down his cheeks. He wasn't sure whether to feel relieved he didn't commit suicide or that he only got as far as his neck. Kuro was upset, saddened, angry, heartbroken, relieved, joyous, all sort of emotions as Yukari lies motionless in his now damp arms.

Adolf shivered as he waited on the steps. Yukari needed him. He planned to wait in the bitter cold until he came home or opened the door.

It was hours later that the front door opened and woke him from his slumber.

"Why didn't you call and say you were here..." muttered Kuro as he helped him inside.

"I wasn't thinking of anything else besides Yukari... Where is he? Let me see him." demanded Adolf.

He quietly sneezed as Kuro led him upstairs. He entered a room then gestured towards the bed. Adolf was instantly by his side, looking him over in worry.

"He tried drowning himself... I shouldn't have left him alone..." said Kuro from the doorway. "He's okay though. I got him to cough up the water he inhaled."

Adolf caressed Yukari's cheek then pulled away. Would he be suicidal from now on? Would he be able to handle dating a suicidal person? Would he be able to handle the heartache of when he passes? Adolf held the small silver sword that he wore everyday, reminding him of how much he wanted to be in Yukari's life.

Images of the past flashed through his mind like a slideshow, ranging from when they first met to the passionate, love filled kiss they shared in the snowfall. There had to be more to this. He wouldn't try to kill himself over insensitive questions. Would he? Both Kuro and Adolf looked at Yukari who slowly sat up in bed, looking worse than when they left the station.

"Yukari, how do you feel...?" asked Adolf, holding his hand.

"Go home." said Yukari sternly. He reached around Adolf's neck and took the necklace. "Go."

"I'm not going anywhere without an explanation." said Adolf just as stern.

Yukari remained silent as he avoided making eye contact. What could he do to get Adolf to leave?

"If you don't, I'll give Kuro permission to rid of you as he pleases." Yukari threatened.

"Yukari, will you be my partner? Stick together through thick and thin? Be the last ray of light if our sky is completely gray? Help each other better ourselves?" asked Adolf, hoping to change his mind.

"You don't get it. I don't want to be together. I don't want you anymore. Leave!" said Yukari angrily.

Adolf searched his face before rising from his spot on the floor. This was it. He silently walked out. Yukari broke down in tears once he was out of sight. He didn't want this. He didn't want people to find out about Adolf and their relationship. He couldn't stomach the idea of him getting dragged into his mess. He shouldn't have encouraged him to break it off with his ex. He'd probably be living a life worry free.

None of it would've happened if he didn't insist on having Adolf. He dug his own grave. Yukari's sobs were cut short as he was suddenly hugged from the side.

"Kuro, please. Stop..." Yukari mumbled as he tried pulling away.

"I, Adolf, won't stop. You mean everything to me. You can't even see your own beauty dying..." whispered Adolf as he held him tight.

Yukari started to cry harder, this time into Adolf's chest. The idiot had come back. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't, yet he felt glad it ended up like this.

"I love your beauty so much... It really brings me comfort..." Yukari muttered, unaware that he wasn't feeling his usual love of beauty, but love for a person.

Adolf kissed the top of head, figuring it'd take time for him to realize the difference.


	15. Page 15

Yukari clapped happily as Adolf modeled one of the outfits he never tried on before. Yukari left his spot on the bed then had him take off both his jacket and shirt.

"Much sexier." said Yukari with a smile.

"I thought we were going for cute?" joked Adolf, happy to see Yukari feeling better compared to the night before.

"Hey, why don't we do something a little fun later?" said Adolf, planning to take him outside.

"As long as it's not outside..." said Yukari, afraid of being in public after the TV show fiasco.

"I promise we won't go out." replied Adolf, wondering how he'd get Yukari out without him noticing.

The best way was knocking him out. Adolf quietly thought of ways to slip him medicine that made people drowsy without it seeming suspicious while Yukari silently observed his body, often touching spots.

"Hey, stop that. You're tickling me." Adolf fussed.

Yukari grinned then tickled him. Soon a chase ensued, ending with Yukari being pinned to the floor and being mercilessly tickled. Adolf slowly stopped tickling him and quietly observed his face.

"Now what are you going to do with me?" Yukari asked, trying to shift his body.

"Could you not look at me with those eyes?" asked Adolf as he could see the lust hiding behind them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." replied Yukari innocently.

"You're doing it again. You want sex? Is that what you want?" Adolf asked curiously.

"Have you done it before?" asked Yukari.

"No, not really. With a guy I mean..." Adolf explained, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Though, I have a pretty good understanding of how it works..."

"Then show me. I want to be able to seduce you too." said Yukari fiercely.

Adolf started to gay panic, unsure if he really wanted Yukari to learn from him, let alone seducing at all. He let his arms go and moved off from being on top of him.

"I'd rather not. The world would implode if you ever learned." said Adolf weakly.

Yukari pouted as he sat on the floor, watching the door close. He decided to ask Kuro, knowing he'd be willing to teach him.

"No." said Kuro.

"But-" Yukari said.

"No." said Kuro, cutting him off. "I may be your servant, but even I have my limits and drawn lines."

Yukari sighed heavily as he hugged him from behind.

"Please? I want to surprise Adolf." whined Yukari.

"Even more so that I can't teach you. Why not search online?" said Kuro pushing him away. "Porn is a terrible reference, so don't bother with it."

Yukari nodded then headed towards the living room to use the shared laptop. Kuro finally relaxed, letting his face cool down. Adolf was rapidly changing his employer.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Adolf quietly worked on his research as Yukari leaned his back against him while reading and drinking. Yukari started to yawn and blinked more often, trying to stay awake. Adolf quickly took his cup before it spilled all over the bed. Yukari was out in seconds.

Adolf packed his things and helped Yukari dress before dragging him out the room. Kuro was coming up the stairs and looked at Adolf suspiciously.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just to the backyard. Thought some fresh air would be nice." lied Adolf.

Kuro didn't say another word as he walked past them. It was then Adolf started to move quicker, making a bee line for the front door. He successfully made it out. Now came the part of getting him there without too much trouble.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Yukari started to stir and wondered why he felt cold. Was the heater broke? He opened his eyes and saw ice sculptures before him, each emitting colors of beauty. He looked to his side and saw Adolf squinting at them, often rubbing his eyes. Was there something in his eyes? Yukari had him face him and leaned in close to see.

"What's wrong...?" asked Adolf, wondering if he was in a mood.

"Why do you keep rubbing your eyes? Should I blow on them?" asked Yukari quietly.

"No. It's just, I keep seeing things... like little sparkles and colors..." said Adolf just as quiet, wondering what was going on.

Yukari's eyes widened as he gripped his shoulders tight. He started to shake him as a smile slowly formed on his face. Adolf was in confusion.

"How? How did you do it?" asked Yukari with big, round, innocent eyes. "I'm not alone anymore!"

"What do you mean..." asked Adolf slowly.

"That's how I started out before seeing colors of beauty!" said Yukari eagerly, wondering how Adolf was able to do it.

Adolf looked at him wide eyed, wondering what in the world he was asking about. Was he really like Yukari or was he just having eyesight problems? He shook his head then really looked at Yukari. If he was really developing eyes like Yukari, then he should be able to see human beauty just like him, though he couldn't see a thing.

"I'll get my eyes checked just to make sure... I don't want you getting your hopes up." said Adolf as he rubbed his eyes again. "I'll make sure to tell you the results."

Yukari pouted as he was certain Adolf was gaining the ability as well. He looked back at the ice sculptures and picked out the beautiful ones from the not beautiful.

"So, which are beautiful and which aren't?" asked Adolf.

"That small butterfly one. It's really beautiful. The one next to it, the large one with the person playing a harp, not really. It's not exactly dull gray, but the colors are really close to it." explained Yukari, naming a few more. "Wait, do you really believe me when I say I can see colors of beauty...?"

"As many reasons as I have not to, I have just as many to believe you. I'd rather believe you, even if you are lying to me." said Adolf as he held Yukari's gloved hand in his own. "Don't worry if no one else besides Kuro and I believe you, just know at least two people do."

Yukari smiled happily then hugged Adolf tightly. He started to laugh and cry at the same time. His laughter started to die out and was replaced with strangled sobbing. Despite how many problems he has and had, here was a person, willing to risk it all to be with him and make him feel normal. Adolf silently stroked his hair, gently placing kisses on the top of his head and temples.

"Hey, Yukari..." Adolf called out softly.

"Call me Yui... I want you to call me Yui." Yukari whispered before coughing slightly. "But go on."

"I love you, Yui." said Adolf gently, feeling Yukari pull away from him. "Is something wrong...?"

"I don't know what to call these feelings, but they're different than how I feel towards my collection that I love. It feels stronger, I feel more. I want to be the cause of your happiness, and to share in other emotions with you. I want you to only look at me with those soft eyes and say and do such affectionate things with me." said Yukari, biting down on his bottom lip. "There's so much more but I don't know how to put it in words."

"It's easy, just say I love you." said Adolf with a cheeky grin.

"I love you." Yukari parroted, wondering if Adolf tricked him into saying something weird. "What does it mean?"

"Exactly what you were describing to me in three simple words." said Adolf with a chuckle. "Now, I have an important question to ask."

Yukari gestured for him to continue.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes." replied Yukari without hesitation. "Though, what exactly is a boyfriend...?"

Adolf closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He patiently explained everything to Yukari as they looked at the ice sculptures from their spot on the bench.


	16. Page 16

Yukari happily hummed as he decided on whether he'd tied his hair up in a ponytail or keep it down. He decided to go with a bun, leaving the highlighted sections dangling. Kuro poked his head into the room, wondering what happened that made Yukari so happy.

"Yukari." Kuro called out.

"Yes? Oh, could you hand me that hair pin over there. Silver not blue." said Yukari with watchful eyes.

"So, where did Adolf take you?" asked Kuro as he stuck the pin in his bun.

"Hm, not exactly sure where, but there were pretty ice sculptures! And he asked me to be his boyfriend, so I said yes. He explained a lot of things to me and I think I understand a lot better now." said Yukari as he decided to go with a mute matte lipstick color. "You know, you've worked for me all of this time yet I've never heard you ask for a vacation."

"Well nowhere is as good as being by your side." said Kuro, subtly hinting at his feelings.

"Ah, I see... well, this is an order. Take a week off, no, two weeks. You deserve it for putting up with me for all these years." said Yukari with a bright smile. "I promise I won't get lonely, I've been thinking about adopting a few pets."

Kuro blinked rapidly, imagining the extra work he'd possibly have to do if he got a few pets.

"I say keep the limit to two pets and of the same species. Please. Unless you plan on helping care for them." said Kuro, imagining the possible house damage. "And they have to be potty trained. That is a must."

"Fine, fine. We'll talk specifics when you come back from vacation." said Yukari as he ushered him out of the room.

Kuro looked back just as the door closed. It felt as if Yukari was getting rid of him. Now that he had Adolf, was he really needed? He quietly entered his room and sent a message to his mother, explaining he'd be coming to visit for a while. It made sense. No one wanted a third wheel in their relationship.

He started to pack his things and wondered if he should quit before leaving. He thought about it. And thought. He could afford to quit, as Yukari had paid him good money over the years. Yukari entered the room and wondered why most of his clothes were scattered on the bed.

"Oh, Yukari..." said Kuro as he stopped packing. "I think I'm going to quit."

"Huh? Why?" asked Yukari, starting to worry.

"Well, you don't really need me around, especially since you have Adolf now. And you'll have pets when he's not around, so..." said Kuro, lowering his head. "Figured I'd just throw in the towel..."

"Are you really going to leave me over dumb reasons like that?" Yukari asked, feeling heartbroken.

"Yeah. Maybe I am." said Kuro.

"Don't you realize how much you mean to me? I don't even know if I'd still be on this Earth without you. You were the one who took care of me when I hit an all time low. You took me outside no matter what, whether I tried biting your limb off or stabbing you with whatever I had in hand. You're irreplaceable to me..." said Yukari, wondering how little he thought of their friendship. "Did our years together mean nothing?"

"I have feelings too!" Kuro blurted out loudly, his bottled up anger and resentment pooling out. "I've been by your side much longer than that starving researcher and you picked him over me! What has he done for you like I have? What about him makes him so much better than me?"

Yukari stared at him wide eyed, wondering how long he's kept everything bottled up. He couldn't say he hadn't noticed as there had been times he made it obvious without meaning to.

"Kuro, there's nothing better between you and him. You're practically everyone's dream guy, does housework, cooks, makes sure you get everywhere on time, moral support, everything. I'm not saying we're not compatible since I don't know for sure, but I am certain that there's someone out there for you, just not me..." said Yukari, hoping his words wouldn't drive him further away.

Kuro wordlessly continued to pack then left the room. Yukari frowned heavily. This wasn't how things were supposed to end up.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Yukari twiddled his thumbs as he waited for his order. He politely thanked the man then nervously sipped on his drink. What was taking Adolf so long? Should he have bothered him at work? Probably not, but he was distressed. Adolf hurriedly entered then slid into the seat across from Yukari.

"I think Kuro hates me..." said Yukari, explaining exactly what happened.

"I don't think he hates you, he sounds hurt and upset. I can understand why... I suddenly show up and practically take his place as number one. Give him time to cool down. Talk about it more then." said Adolf, realizing he torn a hole between the two.

"He left for home, but I don't know where that is..." said Yukari with a frown. "He won't tell me either."

"Then, wait until he comes back?" said Adolf.

"I gave him a two week vacation." muttered Yukari.

"Of course. Well, I can see if Nagare can work some magic. I need his last name though." said Adolf as he texted Nagare.

"Yatogami." replied Yukari, watching him text Nagare.

"You know... Kuro's a really good guy. If I didn't know beforehand, I would've thought you two might've been a couple with how close you were." said Adolf, stealing a sip from Yukari's drink. "I can't imagine how he felt, seeing the person he loved fall for someone else..."

Yukari frowned heavily. Hearing it come from his boyfriend made him feel worse. He pushed his drink over to Adolf and quickly left his seat without a word.

"Wait, Yui." said Adolf, finishing the rest of it before chasing after him.

He hailed a cab and hurriedly got in, telling the driver where he wanted to go. He just wanted to disappear, never to be found again. What would he even say when he got to Kuroh's household? Apologize for not turning him down? Explaining himself more than he already had? He didn't know, now that he thought more on it. Yukari turned off his phone, hoping to block out the world even if only for a bit.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Yukari sat by the edge where the water met land. He swirled his finger around in said water, taking note of the small rippling effect. The chances of things going back to normal were slim. The chances of Kuro coming back were slimmer. He didn't know what to do. Naturally a person would want to avoid things that hurt them. Was it the end of their friendship, their professional relationship?

He wished he had answers. He wished someone would just tell him things would be okay. He pulled his finger out of the water then really stared at it. Images of the bathtub flashed in his mind, causing him to move back. The memories were just as painful as the action. Kuro had saved him many times. He couldn't remember exactly, but it was enough that should've granted him some form of thanks rather than acting like nothing happened the next day. He never really fully appreciated everything he's done. He assumed they'd never part.

Yukari finally found the words he had been wanting to say, ever since Kuro left the bedroom fuming.

_"I won't force you to stay, but know I'll always be waiting with open arms."_

The words he couldn't think of then had come to light. He didn't have a right to keep him chained down. If he truly felt leaving would solve problems, then so be it. He missed Kuro.


	17. Page 17

**~Time skip: 2 months~**

Yukari wiped his forehead then had his leg attacked by a small creature.

"Heart, stop that." Yukari fussed as the cat meowed loudly by his feet.

Yukari heard something crash to the floor. He looked on in horror as the tray of cookies had fallen and the culprit was licking them.

"Diamond! Come here and stop licking those cookies!" Yukari said angrily as he scooped up the dog, Heart following behind. "I told you no. They aren't dog treats."

He heard scampering from afar and saw the youngest appear, slowing down at the sight of Yukari. They had a stare down before it headed straight for the fallen cookies.

"Oh no you don't." said Yukari, picking up the other dog, Cigam.

Yukari carried the dogs out as Heart quietly followed, hoping to get some reward for being good. He put the dogs down who ran in opposite directions. He gave Heart a few pets before he was satisfied and walked away. He moved to clean up the fallen cookies, only to hear his doorbell.

He quickly went to answer it then smiled happily. He ushered him inside, preventing the incoming dogs from escaping into the cold.

"There go two of my favorite four." said Adolf as Diamond and Cigam stood on twos, hoping to be picked up.

"Diamond ruined the cookies. And just when I finally got them right too..." said Yukari feeling stressed. "Why is that damn gate still on back order..."

Adolf gave him a kiss on the cheek as Diamond whined by his feet, wanting to be picked up too.

"It'll come, just a bit longer. Hm, I don't see Heart and her little sister anywhere..." said Adolf looking around.

"Heart just went upstairs. I haven't seen Youin since last night. You know she loves to hide." said Yukari with a shrug.

Adolf finally picked up Diamond who started to sniff Cigam. He willingly volunteered to keep the pets entertained while he made another batch of cookies. Diamond and Cigam became excited as they recognized the position Adolf had taken. Soon the dogs were chasing after Adolf around the living room before he climbed onto a rather high shelf.

"Can't catch me now can you?" Adolf teased before moving down and letting them catch him.

A familiar jingling filled his ears. It was Youin. The dogs took off, going to greet her before Adolf. Youin freaked out and went back into hiding. Adolf shook his head as he looked around where the dogs were sniffing, finding Youin.

"Did they scare you? Go shoo." said Adolf, watching the dogs walk away. "You can come out now."

Youin looked at him for a while before leaving her spot. She sniffed his hand before rubbing up against him.

"Ah, so this is where she hides..." said Yukari as he licked his fingers. "Is she okay? She's not hurt or anything?"

"All good. Say, I'm curious about something." said Adolf, standing from his crouched position and walking over to him.

Yukari tilted his head then had his wrist seized. A blush occupied his face as Adolf licked one of his fingers.

"Y- You could've asked for some batter!" Yukari fussed, completely embarrassed by his action.

"I think it tastes even sweeter coming off of you." said Adolf with a wink.

Yukari pouted but kept silent. Youin meowed and rubbed her head against both of them, reminding them that she didn't want to be ignored.

"I should go uh, watch the cookies..." said Yukari, quickly returning to the kitchen.

"Ah, I almost had him. Yukari belongs to both of us, so let's share properly." said Adolf, scolding the cat.

One of the dogs started barking, causing the couple to wonder what the problem was. They jogged over to Diamond who was looking out the frosted door and barking.

"Do you see anything?" asked Yukari worriedly.

"I'll check." said Adolf, putting his coat on and stepping out.

Yukari watched from the doorway then spotted something in the opposite direction Adolf went in. He walked towards it despite not having a coat on. It looked like a person. He quickened his slow pace and confirmed it to be a person. He reached down and felt their neck for a pulse. They were alive.

"Hey! What are you doing without a coat?" Adolf fussed as he made his way over.

Yukari flipped them over and nearly went into cardiac arrest. Emotions started to overwhelm him as he pulled the person close to his chest. Adolf looked around, wondering why his boyfriend was holding a person in his arms. Did he know him?

"He came home..." Yukari whispered, his tears instantly becoming cold as they left his eyes. "He finally came home."

"Who...?" asked Adolf, completely out of the loop.

"Kuro..." said Yukari in the softest voice, holding an unconscious Kuro as if he were a delicate piece.

༘⋆ ༘⋆ ༘

Yukari quietly watched over Kuro as he layered numerous blankets on him and put a heater by the foot of the bed. How long had he been out there? Why did he come back after two months? He pinned up the rest of his bangs and gently ran his hand through his hair.

"Should we go see a doctor...?" Yukari mumbled, worried that he wouldn't wake up.

Adolf cracked the door open and secretly looked. Why did Kuro come back after all this time? It wasn't that he didn't want him back, it just seemed odd.

Kuro groaned in his sleep, shifting uncomfortably. Yukari held his hand then rubbed circles on his forehead, hoping it'd chase away his bad dreams. Kuro's facial expression softened, signaling whatever was bugging him had ceased existing.

Another hour passed and Yukari was close to nodding off. Kuro finally awakened.

"Kuro... welcome home." said Yukari slowly with a bright smile.

"Yukari..." mumbled Kuro, giving him a tight hug.

Yukari sniffled as he hugged him tighter. Ever since he left, not once had he stopped believing Kuro would come home and that when he did, he needed to show him how much he's been able to do on his own. Kuro pulled away and gently wiped his tears with a smile.

"Like I said before, nowhere is as good as being by your side." said Kuro gripping the blankets. "Will you accept me back?"

Yukari nodded happily, not having to think twice about it. They hugged again, this time Kuro bursting into tears. Small barks and meows filled their ears as Adolf was revealed from his hiding spot by the pets. They happily ran over to Yukari, wondering who the stranger was.

Diamond started to bark again, finding the newcomer a threat to his family. Yukari quieted him down, assuring him Kuro was family as well. Heart decided to investigate. Kuro let her sniff him and decide. She mewed before jumping off the bed. He was passable.

"As you can see, I've expanded my family..." said Yukari with a nervous laugh. "I hope you're not angry."

"I won't be, as long as you promise to continue caring for them with me." said Kuro.

Yukari nodded then picked up Cigam who stayed behind. Cigam looked at Yukari as he was handed off to Kuro. Why did his owner look so affectionately at the stranger? Kuro started talking to him. Cigam looked at him then whimpered. Diamond was onto something.

"H- Hey! Cigam! You-!" Yukari said angrily as he had taken a piss, causing Kuro to let him go. "I swear they're usually not like this..."

"Guess I'll take some getting used to..." said Kuro, recoiling at the scent of dog piss.

They started to laugh, imagining the new future together with the pets.


End file.
